


The Inevitable

by SpiceCameraAction



Category: Spice Girls
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Soulmates, ginger x scary, meri relationship, spice world tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceCameraAction/pseuds/SpiceCameraAction
Summary: After Mel confessed their past on national television, a lot of history is brought to the surface and a lot of secrets unleashed...Set leading up to/on the 2019 tour.





	1. Chapter 1

Why did she say that?

Mel took another swig of the brandy propped next to her on the sofa. She lay outstretched, legs swung over the arm, eyes focused on the pale ceiling above her. This wasn't the smartest decision and she knew she'd regret it when she woke the next morning, but as soon as she left the studio her mind had narrowed to this, the desperation for a drink burning on her tongue.  
She didn't have to confess, she didn't have to say anything. She could have dismissed the idea in the name of bullshit and moved on. She had done before on countless occasions, but this time...

The vibration of her phone fuzzed against her side. The storm she had created was brewing.

"Hello," she sighed, flicking on the speaker mode and dropping the phone back down.

"She's gonna be so pissed, Mel."  
Sporty.  
Mel could have laid money on it.

"Yeah, well..." she pressed the brandy to her lips and gulped down hard, "That's her prerogative."

There was a silence on the other end. In her right mind - her sober mind - she would recognise that Melanie was trying to help, trying to get ahead of the fallout and act as damage control. The sweet liquor however, jaded her sense of reason. Mel rolled her eyes, already tired of talking. "Was that all, Melanie?" she asked, "I'm not the bad guy in all this, and I won't be made to feel like one."

She heard a loud sigh down the line. 

"I'm not implying in the slightest that you are, Mel, I just don't understand. Why now? What was the point exactly? It's only going to cause upset, for you, for Geri-"

"Well she-"

"Look, Mel, I'm not getting into a who-did-what and a game of pointing fingers. I'm just saying you need to prepare yourself, because this isn't going to be pretty. I love you both, and I'm here for you, but this needs to blow over, not blow up. We've got a comeback to master and a tour to do. The last thing we need is you two at each other's throats, or worse," Melanie said, an ounce of trepidation in her voice, "Not speaking."

Those last words hit Mel and caught in her throat. She zoned out of Melanie's lecture and her mind raced forward to rehearsals. Scenes of her and Geri blanking each other out played before her.

"...so just be careful."

"Right, yes Melanie. Loud and clear. Anyway, best be going, I'm sort of in the middle of something."

"Alright. Well I shall see you at Thursday's meeting if I don't hear from you before. Sleep well," Melanie trailed off.

"Good night." Mel once again lifted the bottle to her lips, enjoying the warm tingle as she swigged it down.

"Oh and Mel?" Melanie's voice still on the other end, "Maybe put the bottle down? Get some sleep."

With that she hung up, leaving Mel alone with her maze of thoughts. 

\---------

It had been days since the interview. It had all been leaked to every news outlet that would listen, inevitably. Twenty years on and the world was still invested in the sex lives of the Spice Girls. Especially, so it appeared, when it was between Spice Girls.

Days. Yet Mel had heard nothing from Geri. No messages, no furious phone calls. Just radio silence. She knew she wasn't exactly pleased about the whole thing, she'd got that much from Emma, but she had expected something from the redhead, even if it was just a shouting match.

And then she saw it.

"Geri Horner denies claims she slept with Mel B."

None of the girls knew why she had done this. Reputation was the general assumption. Mel was sure Geri was so focused on her posh country image these days, that she ushered any notion of their past away because it simply didn't 'fit' her way of life. 

She decided against meeting the girls that day. She couldn't face the tension, or Geri's excuses and anger and...  
She didn't even want to think about it. She threw on her sweatshirt and some huge socks, put a pizza in the oven and found something to watch on TV. They could survive without her for one day.

\----------------

"Where's Scary?"

The girls looked between each other, neither of them knowing, but they had an idea. They sat round the large table in the centre of the room, waiting for the meeting to kick off. So much needed finalising; set list, costumes, staging, merchandise... The list went on. Geri looked to the door, hoping desperately for Mel to walk in. Deep down she knew she wouldn't come. She distracted herself with the pen on the table, clicking it over and over, much to Emma's annoyance. 

"Geri, do you mind?" she asked. A look of pity shone through her eyes. Looking round the table, the same look mirrored on everyone else, seemingly taunting her. 

She stood, turned on her heels and headed for the door.

"I knew this would happen," Melanie sighed, before Geri was out of sight.

Emma and Melanie shared a look and they too were on their feet in pursuit of Geri. They found her sitting outside, a cigarette lit between her fingers. Her foot bounced on the ground in irritation as she exhaled a stream of smoke into the air.

"I didn't think you still did that," Emma quipped.

Geri looked up and let out a huff, her peace demolished. "Well, Em, usually I don't. But days like today..."

She trailed off, flicking the ash to the ground. One more deep inhalation and she dropped the burning stub, crushing it with her heel. Her foot continued bouncing against the tarmac, feeling the eyes of her bandmates bearing into the side of her skull. 

"Go on then, hit me with it. Geri fucked it all up again, Geri jeopardised the big comeback, Geri let the team down."

When she finally brought her eyes up to meet theirs, they were full of sadness, Melanie could have even sworn they were brimming. 

They took a seat either side of their friend, Emma reaching an arm round Geri's shoulders, "We're not blaming you Geri. We're not taking sides. Don't you realise by now we're just worried about you? We're also not blaming Mel either."

"Have you heard from her?" Melanie asked.

She shook her head. "Urm, no. No, I haven't," she replied. She sniffed back any sign of emotion threatening to display itself, "Have you?"

Melanie nodded. "A couple of times."

"How was she?"

Melanie shared a knowing look with the blonde. Of course they had always known the history between the two, even if they were never open about it. It didn't take a genius to work out what was going on, or why Geri left the way she did, despite it never being talked about. There was still deep-rooted anger and feeling; a result of lack of closure. They had always had a fierce relationship, fuelled by hidden history, and, Melanie suspected, feelings that had never really died.

"She was... Well, she was... I don't know, Geri. She doesn't like to be made to look like a liar."

Geri looked to the ground again.

"I think you need to talk it out," Emma piped up, "If not for your sake, for the band's. We've got a tour to do, shows to rehearse for. We need you both on side, on speaking terms, and present at meetings. This isn't going to work unless you can be in the same room."

Ginger nodded, a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She rose to her feet, grabbing a key from her back pocket. "Make a start, I'll be back this afternoon."

\-------------------------

Gravel crunched under the wheels as Geri pulled into the driveway leading up to the house Mel was renting, a knot pressing in her chest as she spotted her car. A small part of her had hoped Mel was out and she could admit defeat and return solo. A least then she had tried? Now however, the dread crept in at the prospect of coming face to face.

Killing the ignition, she sat for a moment behind the wheel. The intention was to take a moment to calm herself but she actually found herself growing angry. It became the push she needed to get out and march to the door. She honestly had no idea how this would go down.

Geri wasn't optimistic.

\--------------------------

A half empty pizza plate sat beside her on the couch, 'This Morning' playing quietly in the background, though her concentration fixed on a loose thread in the cushion she leant on. She spun it between her fingers, tugging gently, pulling it free. She found a second string to play with but the shrill of the doorbell cut her off. She froze.  
It rang again. She rose in a groan of frustration, wanting to be alone with her threads and pizza crusts.

Swinging the door wide open, they came face to face. Mel couldn't help but take in how beautiful Geri looked, standing in front of her, eyes wild and hair so shiny in loose curls. All dressed in white, of course, which Mel generally found annoying, but it made Geri look so angelic she wasn't mad about it. It wasn't until she noticed Geri's expression that she realised she'd been looking her up and down.  
Pure bitterness and frustration written all over.

"Well why do you look so pissed?"

Geri's eyes widened, jaw dropping in the process. "Why do I look so pissed? I don't know, Melanie, maybe because you told the whole world something we swore to keep to ourselves, maybe because you told Piers Morgan of all bloody people, maybe because I had to find out through somebody else because you didn't have the decency to tell me yourself, maybe because you skipped rehearsals and I'm the one having to clean up the mess. Is that enough for you?"

"Well you denied it, Geri! You framed me a liar, you made this awkward."

Mel felt like she was back in the nineties. Fights like this were frequent between the pair, mostly over completely trivial matters. If there was something to fight about, they did. Mel had thought it was one of the reasons they connected the way they had, because they could match each other in a way nobody else could. They were feisty, they were fierce, there were fire and fireworks when they were together. She had always found Geri particularly attractive when she was mad. Something about the fight in her turned Mel on and brought her to the same level.  
But they were also gentle, they were soft, there was affection between them that didn't extend beyond each other. It was dangerous, the game they played together. Dangerous because it wasn't really a game at all. It was always more than a game.

Geri looked about ready to take her turn again, so Mel stepped back, "Come in, I'm not fighting with you on the doorstep."

The redhead hesitated and appeared to calm down a degree, before proceeding into the house. She eyed the photo on the wall; the five girls back in 1997, Halloween she remembered. Her and Mel dressed as a cat and dog, and inside joke between the pair.

"Look," Mel started, "I don't actually want to fight with you. Why don't we sit down and try and talk about this like adults?"

"So I'm a child now?"

A look from Mel was all it took for Geri to back down and sit in a nearby armchair. "Ok, ok sorry. Yes, let's talk. I'd like that."

Mel disappeared out to the kitchen, leaving Geri alone to cool off some more and gather her thoughts. She reappeared minutes later with two steaming mugs of coffee and handed one to Geri, before resuming her position on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, Mel."

For a moment, Mel was sure she was hearing things, Geri usually made a point of never apologising for anything. Not until the woman's shoulders started to tremble did Mel snap out of it and realise this was different. Not many saw this side of Geri, she let very few people in. She felt the sudden urge to rush over to her, her natural reaction to comfort her. For now though, she decided against her will, to keep her distance, pushing for Geri to continue.

"I didn't want to release that statement. I knew it would hurt you."

"Why did you then?"

Their eyes met for just a second. Mel looked away quickly. She couldn't bare to see Geri cry, even when she was mad at her. 

Geri wiped the tears on the back of her hand, smudging a faint mascara trail across her cheek. "I got scared."

"You've always been scared."

"That's not an excuse by now, I know. It's just I had so much pressure, with my Mum and Christian...I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was right. I was so shocked when I heard what you'd said. It brought a lot back...I knew I'd be letting you down but I had no other choice, Mel. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you, I just d-didn't..."

She couldn't take it any longer. She was up and across the room in a flash, kneeling down in front of the armchair. This always happened, and Mel couldn't seem to stop it. Whenever Geri was around she reverted back to being the centre of Mel's world. Ginger Spice was her weak spot. She allowed a hand to rest upon Geri's knee, the other reaching across to find her hand. Her thumb stroked over pale knuckles slowly, trying her best to soothe Geri.

"You could never let me down."

They descended into a comfortable silence, Mel not letting go of the petite woman, or backing away. No, they stayed exactly as they were, yet guilt began to pang through Mel, ricocheting like a bullet off each rib before sticking heavy in her heart.

"Maybe I overreacted a little?" she said, "You're right, I didn't think about all this, I just thought..."

It all made sense to her then. A euphoria moment. Geri must have noticed a change in her friend as she turned her fingers to grip Mel's hand, a sentiment that made Mel feel safer to be vulnerable.

"I just thought you needed reminding. Of who you used to be, of what we used to be."

Neither looked away, so focused on each other. Tears were fighting at Geri's waterline once more. Mel was in the danger zone here. God, why did Geri always have this affect on her? 

"If you don't say it all now, Melanie, I don't think you ever will."

She thought about dropping it, completely and utterly, and making a break for it. 

"I've never really got over you leaving."

The long and short of it.

Geri knew she wasn't talking about her leaving the band. In one short statement Mel had just confirmed to Geri everything she needed to know.

"That day," Mel continued, "When I got back to find all of your stuff gone, that stupid note on your pillow... It felt like I'd been ripped in half, Geri. I was in so much pain. It broke me, and nobody has really been able to put me back together."

Geri reached over and mirrored Mel's earlier actions, by wiping away the tears falling on her cheeks. It was desperate, they way they looked at each other. Needing answers, needing honesty, needing each other. Geri had always known, as had Mel, that there was still something between them. It was the reason they rarely saw each other without something happening; a stolen kiss, a drunken fondle, a night out with breakfast included. Then Geri got married and things changed somehow. Geri made a point to keep her distance. She adopted a new image to help her commit to her husband. Then when Monty came along she felt cemented in this new life, with her husband, and her big house in the country. She couldn't back out of it and admit it wasn't right. Her greatest mistake... Well, not her greatest mistake.

"You still love me."

It was so plain and simple when Mel heard it, especially coming from Geri. Except it wasn't either. It was the absolute opposite.

She finally allowed herself to be completely honest, and with a small nod of her head, the tears she'd been controlling for so long, raced from her eyes and she broke, trembling on the carpet. Years of secrets unravelled before her, the big weight lifted off and a new fear creeping in. This could finally drive Geri out of her life altogether. She felt a gentle tug on her chin, lifting her head up to look at Geri. When she opened her eyes she was not met with anger, or disappointment. Geri too looked broken. But there was something else.

And then came the last thing Mel imagined would happen that day. Geri pulled her chin a little higher, until Mel was close enough to Geri she could smell her perfume. The same familiar scent she connected with Geri for twenty years. It was still Ginger in there, deep down. 

Then without another moment's hesitation, Geri closed the gap, pressing her lips to Mel's. It was tear-soaked, it was emotional, but it spoke a thousand words. Mel found herself giving in, as her lips moved with Geri's. She was so intoxicating.

Short and sweet, Geri broke away, but didn't move from Mel. Instead, she leant their foreheads together and played with the small ringlets in Mel's hair, taking her in with every sense she could. She took a deep breath and whispered the words she'd been holding down for decades.

"I never stopped loving you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, ladies, I think it's safe to say we've covered a lot of ground. Thank you all for coming in. I think we'll call it a day."

There was a quiet murmur of delight from the room. The tour was shaping up to be quite spectacular, a real show to remember. Mel was surprised on how much they had managed to agree on without too much debate. On previous tours, this had been a notoriously long process, as each spice girl had very different ideas on what she wanted and it took many discussions - arguments - to finalise anything. Usually Mel and Geri were set on extravagant and colourful whilst the remaining three girls would have opted for something slightly more stripped back and clean cut. The pair always managed to get their way, not because the five ever truly agreed, they just knew how to shout the loudest. It was decided very early on however, that this tour would be the biggest show yet. Fireworks, wrist lights, streamers... They were going for the full works.

Emma and Melanie had their say whilst the others were gone, picking out beautiful costumes and colour schemes, and voicing how each girl would like their individual dressing rooms. When Geri returned with Mel in tow, Emma found it unnerving. It felt like nothing had happened, there was no atmosphere, everyone was talking, and they were racing through the list.

After being dismissed for the day, Emma grabbed Melanie's arm and pulled her aside on the way out. "You think they shagged it out?"

A side of Baby Spice rarely reached the media. In the presence of the girls, she was straight-talking, potty-mouthed, and mildly unfiltered. After a few drinks she could be the worst of the lot, she could swear like a sailor and drink like a fish. Geri once described it as drinking out the devil. The blonde truly was Baby by name, Baby by nature, but nobody could ever be perfect all the time and this side of her was where it all spilled out.

Melanie shrugged, "I don't think they did actually. It's too calm. Everything seems too 'fine'."

"Then what happened?" Emma wondered.

The pair in question stood outside by their cars, waiting for their bandmates. Melanie couldn't work them out at all, one minute it was drama and explosions and the next they were making small talk in the car park. Whatever was said, she could only be glad. Sceptical as she may be, the important thing was it was all back on track for now, and with the tour looming this was positive.

"I don't know what your plans are, but I was going to stick the barbie on this evening as the weather's so nice. If you ladies would like to bring the kiddies over, we could spend the evening in the garden," Melanie suggested.

Mel and Emma agreed straight away, arranging to head round after picking the kids up. 

"Ginge?" asked Melanie, unlocking her car.

Geri glanced at Mel, unsure whether this was the best idea. They had cut their moment short just hours earlier, leaving a lot unsaid. She realised very quickly she may have been too honest with Mel, and turned her attention to the meeting rolling along without them. They drove separately, acutely aware they were currently the eye of the media hurricane. Adding fuel to the fire would only do more harm than good. She became nervous and all she could do to get through the rest of the day was sweep it to one side and knuckle down to business.   
As for Mel, however, she couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Twenty years of unanswered questions and unexplained episodes of passion finally had some clarity. She felt overwhelmed and there were still so many questions that needed answers and conversations that needed to be had. She could sense Geri had panicked when she pulled away and suggested they get to the meeting, and mentally kicked herself for not persuading her to stay and talk things through. It left a lot hanging over her head. Although she knew it was foolish, Mel felt a sense of optimism for what this tour could bring.

"Geri?"

She had been staring, lost in her own head as she debated with herself. Mel smiled gently, melting Geri all over again. "Yes, of course," she shouted back. 

"Say around six?" Melanie confirmed, before the shutting the car door and racing home to make arrangements.

Once Emma too had driven away, Mel walked closer to Geri, aware they were once again alone. "I need to get the Angel from her mate's, so shall I swing by and pick you and Blue up? It's nearly on the way."

Geri simply nodded her head, convinced this woman would be the death of her. After two decades, she still had such an effect on her and made her so weak at the knees. It was dangerous territory. Mel gave her arm a gentle squeeze and made for her car. Geri knew she had to be careful.

\---------------------------------

Wine had been consumed. As soon as the food was demolished, the spice kids ran inside to build the biggest den in the world, according to Tate that is. Outside, the women discussed how they were all ecstatic that their children were still interested in den building and playing outside together in the age of technology. It was important that the children all got along so well, just as their mothers had done so long ago, and every time they reunited, they were inseparable within minutes. In the space of three hours they had managed to fit in a game of rounder's, an assault course Bluey and Beau had made, two games of hide and seek and now - building the biggest den in the world.   
Melanie eyed up the women across the table from her. Geri was almost completely chilled out as a result of the many empty bottles acting as a centrepiece. Mel sat next to her as usual, fiddling with the delicate bracelet on Geri's wrist.

"Are you two going to share what's going on?" Melanie jumped in, interrupting Geri harp on about Monty's sleep patterns, "Are we all good? Have we moved on?"

"Are you shagging?" Emma almost shouted, past the point of tipsy. She giggled and pointed her finger between the women then poured another glass of wine.

Geri laughed. Only Mel could tell it was nervous laughter. There was a tell with Geri, she always threw her head back and laughed a little too quickly. "Emma!" Geri squealed, mouth wide open in mock horror, "I'm a married woman, thank you."

She picked her glass up and pretended to hold it as posh as she could manage whilst she swayed slightly, little finger pointed out to make a statement. Mel did her best to laugh too, whilst taking her hand from Geri's wrist and like Emma, poured another glass of wine. She had to let Geri take this one. She would nod and smile, and pretend her heart wasn't beating so fast she feared imminent explosion of the rib cage. She would not cause a scene.

"No we, well we talked it out didn't we?" Geri suddenly seemed on edge about the whole situation, "We both fucked up a bit and we talked and said a bit fat sorry. We're fine aren't we Melanie?"

Mel gave the biggest smile she could manage and placed a hand on Geri's knee under the table to calm her back down, "Yeah you know what we're like. It's all fine."  
Fine wouldn't be her first choice of word. As soon those words ran from Geri's lips she felt cold, and not because it was getting late. It was all a huge secret again, anything remotely intimate that happened between them, no matter how real, how raw. Even post-wine, Geri was still on guard to protect her image. She was a married woman - the words rolled around in her head. Mel had a horrible feeling this was how it would play out. She'd been given candy and forbidden to eat it.

Melanie lifted her glass into the air, "Thank fuck, well cheers to that ladies!"   
Geri and Mel lifted the dregs in theirs to meet Sporty's, Mel glancing at Geri who appeared to have tensed up again. Emma, having made short work of her latest glass, lifted the bottle to clink with the girls. "Cheers!" Too loud again. She brought the bottle down and swigged from it before setting it down again.

With a quick glance at her watch, Melanie stood, grabbing an arm full of empty bottles. She nearly picked up Emma's before the blonde quickly snatched it away and cradled it in her arms like a small child. Melanie could only smirk. "Are you all crashing here then or do you need cabs? I think it's time we got these monkeys to bed really. I've got plenty of room."

"Well I'm not going anywhere," Mel yawned, helping to clear the mess off the table, "Thanks, Melanie."

"Take the spare room, I'll dig out an air bed for Angel. Geri my love, do you and Bluey want the sofas?"

"Melanieeee can we have a sleepover?"

Emma was a level of drunk only Baby spice could master. Ridiculous, childish, unfiltered, yet utterly endearing with a bucket of wildly inappropriate. The other women laughed. Even back in the nineties Emma would always sleep in with Melanie when she'd had too much to drink. Mel was always secretly grateful for the tradition; it meant she and Geri could have a sleepover of their own without being disturbed.

"Better sort a midnight feast then hadn't I?" Melanie played, making light fun of her, which seemed to backfire when Emma's eyes lit up. 

"Oh god, wish me luck," she laughed, grabbing the last glass and walking inside, "Geri? Living room?"

Geri agreed, holding onto the doorframe to stay vertical as she saw all the children poking their heads out of the den. Tate was right, it was a very big den. Stretching the length of the large living room, they had used clothes pegs to hang large sheets from the curtain rail on the window right across to the large sofa at the opposite end. The middle was held up by the two smaller sofas they had somehow managed to push to each side. She was impressed at their effort.

"Mummy, we all want to sleep in the den!" Scarlet shouted, clearly speaking on behalf of the group. The bobble-heads backed her up.

"Well darling, Auntie Geri was going to sleep down here tonight and you guys were going to sleep up in your room."

Each child's hopeful grin turned into a disappointed look of defeat. As one by one they began to climb from the den through the gap they'd left as a 'doorway', Mel interjected. "No there's no way we can tear down all this hard work, you kids all stay down here, Geri can bunk in with me instead."

Geri whipped her head round so fast she nearly fell, too intoxicated to move so fast. "Urm...yeah, sure. Ok yes, right. Yeah, alright, yes."

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Right well, I'll go and find some bedding for this lot then." She tugged at Emma's shoulder, pulling her away from distorting her face into weird expressions in the mirror, "Come on then tipsy spice, you can come and help me."

"What about the midnight feast?" she muttered before being dragged off towards the garage for spare bedding.

The other two kissed their girls good night and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Melanie's spare room wasn't small but two walls were completely covered with wardrobes. There was only a single bed, pressed up against the back wall under the window. 

"Shall I grab a spare duvet then?" Geri asked, gesturing towards the floor.

Mel made a face, "No, you can sleep up here with me." She paused, the series of events of the day running through her mind like a montage. "Don't worry I'm not going to pounce on you, you're a married woman."

An involuntary sigh escaped Geri. She ran her fingers through her hair, realising her earlier poor choice of words. She had strapped her into a rollercoaster for the day and sent her flying. "Mel..."

"Save it."

"I can't just jump off a cliff," Geri paid no attention to Mel's words and took a seat on the end of the bed opposite her, "I am married and I made a commitment not only to him but to Monty, and to Bluebell as well. I promised them stability and a home. I can't rip that away from them, that's selfish and unfair. It's not as simple as loving you and leaving. I wish it was darling, and if I had the choice-"

"You do have a choice."

"Mel...he's...I don't."

It was a fight Mel just couldn't have.   
Hurt was the loudest feeling, Geri had played her in the cruellest way, whether she meant to or not, but she could see now that Geri was a lot more mixed up than she had thought. At least now, she thought, Geri had been brave enough to admit how she really felt, even if just to her. It was progress, in the loosest sense of the word. The way Geri felt tied down by Christian concerned her in a way she herself had experienced before. When those closest to her were desperate, Geri was sent in to reason with her and attempt to make her see light. Mel pushed her away. She didn't think for a second that Christian was a bad man, merely that he wasn't what Geri wanted or needed. It had been clear over the years that he had certain expectations of his wife and a clear image of how he wanted her to be, but it wasn't until now that Mel realised the 'new Geri' was Christian's choice, not Geri's. She shuffled down the bed closer to her and rubbed up and down the top of her arm.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I just want you to be happy baby. Why don't we try and get some sleep, yeah? We've both had a lot to drink and a very long day."

Geri looked down into her lap, "I'm sorry, Melanie."

"Sshhh," she whispered, standing up and peeling off her jeans, "Come here." She laid down and got herself comfortable against the wall and patted the empty space in front of her. Geri climbed in next to her and instantly cuddled in tight, burying her face in Mel's chest, breathing her in.

"Night night, Ginge," she whispered. A small smile danced on her lips as she felt a soft kiss being planted on her collar bone. The smaller pair of arms squeezed her gently before slacking off as Geri drifted off. Mel knew the time was fast approaching where they faced all or nothing. As she too drifted off, she just hoped she wouldn't lose her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep had not been her friend. Every hour or so Mel would find herself wide awake, thinking too much about everything to submit to the slumber. Over the years, they had always found their way back to each other between, and sometimes during, relationships. Like moth drawn to flame, they couldn't resist. Mel had never let herself hope, but always imagined what life would be like if they gave in and settled down together; her, Geri, and the kids. It was a story she liked to play herself to distract her from Stephen, it became her first thought when she hit the bottle, and every time she saw the woman in question, part of her was desperate to tell her how she felt and what she thought they could be. Sometimes she felt like a hypocrite, always hard on Geri for being scared, when she could never even float the idea, terrified of the answer she'd receive. So she learned to be satisfied with a fling here and there, she learned to be grateful for getting any time, however brief, with Geri all to herself.it was better like this than not having Geri at all, in any capacity. Seeing her again this time however, it wasn't enough. Mel became strangled by the thought of Geri drifting through her mid-life crisis in the countryside.

Taking full advantage of the chance to admire, her eyes scanned the length of Geri's body, appreciating every small curve and every detail holding a memory. The small scar poking beneath her shirt from being thrown off a horse over a decade ago, the faint line of freckles on her hip, the tiny black dot on the back of her neck - the tattoo only Mel knew about. That's all it was: a dot.   
The memory played like an old movie. One drunken night on their first ever tour, they had decided they wanted matching tattoos, although they couldn't decide what they should get. Nothing really captured them perfectly until Geri made a long soppy speech about never wanting to see a world without Mel in it. She went through first and returned less than 5 minutes later grinning from ear to ear. "You can't possibly have got it that fast!" Mel had laughed. Geri was quick to spin round, holding her hair up and pointing out her masterpiece. "What the fuck is that?"  
"That is a world without you in it," she slurred, straight-faced and obviously very proud of herself, "I can't see it!" She mocked an attempt to see the back of her own head, much to Mel's amusement. She had thought it was such a pure statement she couldn't resist the idea.

Her fingers absentmindedly found her own dot tucked under her mane of curls. Over twenty years on and she still couldn't see it; a world without her girl.

Sleepy blue eyes pulled her from her thoughts and back into the room. Morning rays peaked through the gap in the curtain, highlighting how close they had slept. Geri's body pressed to Mel's, which pressed to the wall behind her. "How did you sleep, my love?"

A small yawn escaped Geri's pale lips. "Really well," she smiled, "God my head hurts."

Mel let out a small chuckle, having a similar headache forming herself. They lay quietly for a moment, neither in a rush to escape. It was comfortable. It always had been over the years when they found themselves waking up together. For Mel, it was one of the best bits. Laying with her first thing in the morning, both at their most vulnerable, felt so intimate. "I could just stay here, you know?"

She was disappointed but not surprised when Geri slipped out from under the sheets and chose this as her cue to break free. Mel could see the nerves again, as she had the day before, and chose not to comment.

"Shall we head down?" Geri asked, running her hands through knotted hair like a comb. Even at this time of day, Mel couldn't fault Geri's appearance.

"I'll meet you down there," she replied, watching the red-head leave quietly. She knew this couldn't go on, it wasn't healthy for either of them, this underlying battle. For now, she reluctantly decided, it was best for both of them and the impending show if they turned the pressure down and buried some truths.

\------------------------------------

"What do you say to Auntie Melanie for letting us stay?" Geri reminded Bluebell.

The young girl ran to give Scarlet a big hug before picking up her bag of games and giving it to her mother. "Thank you Auntie Sporty," she giggled, throwing her a exaggerated peace sign which was returned with a laugh and a high five.

"Right, in a bit Spice Girls," Geri shouted to Emma and Melanie, who were still dismantling the den from the night before.

She followed her daughter outside to find Mel and Angel, eager to get home and give herself some space for a few hours. The drive home was quiet, the girls in the back practically asleep, exhausted from the sleepover. According to them they had watched every Ice Age film and hardly slept a wink and she wouldn't be surprised if it was true. The kids were all having so much fun that it didn't really matter. It was half term anyway, they could always nap throughout the day. As for the women in the front seats, barely a word was spoken. She was starting to worry she was pushing Mel again. Deep down she knew Mel was hurt and confused from the turbulent twenty four hours they'd shared. As was she.

"Do you want to stop for lunch?" Mel asked as they neared Geri's street. 

"No, I need to get back for Monty, really."

Geri knew an extra hour was neither here nor there, Monty was perfectly happy with his Dad, but another moment longer with Mel and she felt like she would explode under stress. She needed to clear her head and think everything through uninfluenced. She could see that Mel was trying and the flash of defeat she caught on the woman's face made her feel terrible. Again.  
They pulled over at the end of Geri's driveway, knowing Mel would avoid seeing Christian if she could help it. "Well, thank you," she said getting out of the car, "I'll see you this evening."

Silently hoping her husband would be out, she found her keys and let them in. When Monty bounded over to her and tried to climb her legs she knew she wasn't in luck. There went her peace and quiet.

\-------------------------------------

The executive decision was made very early on that each member of the band could choose a song they couldn't imagine the tour without to add to the set list. Emma found it easy, pushing forward 'Let Love Lead The Way'. After moaning for half the meeting that she couldn't decide, Melanie had finally chosen 'Never Give Up On The Good Times', making it clear she didn't have a favourite but it would look amazing party-style when they got to Wembley.

"So, 'If You Can't Dance', is it in or out?" one of the producers asked. "I know it's a fan favourite but we have to think size. How does it translate to the stadiums?"

"Can I run with this one?" Geri asked, looking from girl to girl, "It's not about which songs make the most impact or look the most dramatic on stage. I understand we're putting on a show but that's not what people are paying for. It's the nostalgia. It's their favourite songs they haven't perhaps heard us sing this side of Y2K and having the best night of the year. We've got to sing the songs we want to sing. Isn't that why we're doing it?"

"I thought we were doing it because Mel needs a pay check?" The playful jibe from Melanie earned her a shove from Mel, before they were both laughing and dodging each other's limbs.

"No, point taken Ginger, thank you. Alright we'll work on slotting a few less flashy classics in. Have you got your song?"

"Viva Forever."

The Mels stopped playing and a silence fell around the room. It had become common knowledge over the years that Geri had written pretty much the whole song about Mel. As far as she was concerned it was her little secret, but the rest of the band weren't stupid, it had been discussed at great lengths around the time the musical premiered. Victoria had Emma and Melanie over for dinner and Melanie had dropped it into conversation she thought the song was a kind of love letter from Geri to Mel. The more they had thought and talked about it, the clearer it became. Both girls had always had a fondness for the song, and it was very telling that Geri chose this song now as the song she was desperate to be on tour.

Mel didn't look up. Any kind of reaction was bound to have consequences so she stayed silent. Geri had never said explicitly, but she knew exactly what the song was about, and what it meant to her. It was why Mel broke down trying to sing it the day after Geri left her, and the band without reason. The words were too much for her, and the song had been a weakness for her ever since. She could feel Geri's eyes on her, desperate to get through. She put her head down and wrote on her pad. Everyone else's pages were filled but Mel, terrible at taking notes, had abandoned the paper over an hour ago.

"Scary?"

This one would be controversial, she was aware. It was the one song most personal to her. No matter the outcome of this tour, she needed this. "Goodbye."

\--------

"Have you got a minute?" she asked, catching Geri's elbow on the way out of their penultimate meeting. It had grown dark outside, the only real light from the streetlamps out on the road. She pulled Geri off round to the side of the building away from the rest of the team who were filing out into the car park. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Geri was worried, her eyes gave it away. Her eyes gave everything away, especially to Mel.

"You don't need to worry right now, ok? You're off the hook."

"What do you mean, darling?"

She shivered in the evening chill and Mel decided to make it quick. Like ripping off a band aid. The aim to limit the damage and cause as little pain as possible. She took hold of Geri's hand.

"This isn't fair on you, it's too much for both of us. I have always loved you, tiger, and nothing will ever change that. I always will. But I understand you're married, and I won't get in the way of that. Alright? So I need you to stop beating yourself up. The pressure's off."

She watched as Geri's expression changed, the smile gradually sinking until she looked lost.

"I'm always here for you, my love, no matter what and I'm not going anywhere. Nothing needs to change, you're my best friend," she paused, finding this harder than she could deal with, "but let's leave it at that."

Geri looked so small and broken and it hurt Mel too much to stand there any longer. She reached forward and pressed a light kiss on the top of Geri's head and turned away without looking back. She knew the reality was they couldn't do this right now, but it didn't stop it from killing her inside.

Geri was left there glued to the spot, not knowing how to feel. She didn't know if she should run after her or argue with her. All she wanted to do was hug her close and feel protected and safe again. She didn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but there's plenty more to come.
> 
> Apologies for all the angst, but I promise it's leading somewhere...
> 
> As always, I'm really grateful for any feedback and keep your eyes peeled for chapter 4, coming very soon!


	4. Chapter  4

Mel stirred, fumbling around in the duvet for the phone. Sleep didn't come easy tonight and it felt like she'd only just drifted off. She found it and silenced the noise, sliding her finger across the screen without even looking to see who was calling at this mad hour of the morning. "Hello?" she answered, her voice low and groggy.

"I was fine until you waltzed back in!" Geri was slurring down the line at such a volume Mel had to physically move her phone from her ear. It certainly woke her up a bit. "I was fine and then you go and remind me that actually I'm not and now, Melanie, I don't know what I'm doing. Why couldn't you just leave the past where it was? We split for a reason."

Mel sat up, bracing herself. A few weeks had past since they last spoke about what was going on between them. The schedule had become so busy there was little time to socialise so it was just left. They engrossed themselves in rehearsals and nobody mentioned the elephant in the room. She could feel now however, that this was it, after years of wondering Geri was finally about to be honest with her, however drunk she may be.

"I was so in love with you Mel. And you didn't want me. Not the way I wanted you. I was ready to spend my future with you, but it was never the same for you. I just filled the gaps. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. And then something about you was so inevitable to me, and every time we'd hook up afterwards, I thought maybe you would say you were ready. And you never were, you never wanted more with me. I gave up."

Mel blinked back tears, too stubborn to let them fall. "I'm ready now." She could tell Geri was in a state and that tugged at her more than her words did. 

"You can't be ready now, I'm married now." She was near hysterical. "I can't be with you now and it's breaking my heart. You make me so happy. He doesn't make me happy. Not like you do. And everything's fucked up. You made me think things, Melanie. And it's not fair! It's not fair."

"Where are you? Shall I come and get you? I don't want you out on your own in a state."

Geri only cried louder, uglier.

Mel was stunned. She never knew Geri had felt that way, and she definitely never thought she would know why she vanished the way she did. They finally had some closure, though she wasn't sure it would help now. All she wanted to do was go and find her and keep her safe. The thought of Geri being out all alone in such a vulnerable state made her nerves burst. She threw the covers off and slid into the jeans she'd chucked to the floor just hours before. Her khaki jacket hung from the bedroom door; she grabbed it and then the jumper that hung beneath it in case Geri was cold. "I'm on my way baby, where are you?"  
\-----------------------------------------------

It was like watching a baby zebra learn to walk. Geri had almost fallen three times in the few steps from the entrance of the bar to the car on the edge of the street. She wore a navy blue dress which clung to her, low cut to reveal enough cleavage whilst remaining tasteful. Her face was obviously tear-stained and her feet obviously killing her as she wobbled side to side with each step. Mel was relieved she'd brought the jumper, Geri's pale skin almost ghostly white and covered with goose-bumps. 

There was muffled sobs from the passenger side all the way home. Geri wouldn't look in Mel's direction, but Mel held her hand tightly between gear changes, letting her know she was right there and it was okay.

She had to help Geri from the car, practically taking her full body weight as she leaned on her. Geri's heels were in one hand, and she clung to the other. She had asked Geri in the car if she wanted to go home, but Geri only got worked up so she brought her back here. After letting them in, she made sure the red-head was comfortable in the living room before rummaging around the kitchen for paracetamol and pouring a big glass of water.

She found Geri curled in a ball in the corner of the sofa, still crying softly. She looked tiny and so fragile Mel was scared if she touched her she might smash. Making sure the painkillers and water were within easy reach for when she woke up, she took a seat next to her and pulled her into her lap. Mel could feel her shivering beneath the jumper, still cold and upset. She stroked her hair, twirling it round her fingers like she used to when they were younger. It always used to comfort Geri, having her hair played with, something Mel had always remembered. All the commotion must have woken Phoenix, as she appeared in the doorway, dazed and confused.

"Is she alright?" she asked in a hushed tone, pointing towards Geri. 

Mel made a face to her daughter, telling her she perhaps wasn't, "She's just a bit upset and had too much to drink." She continued to twist the locks between her fingers, hoping Geri would feel the love and support she was giving. Sure that Phoenix would head back upstairs, she was surprised when she entered the room and came to sit next to the pair, rubbing Geri's back slowly. Mel was proud of the girl Phoenix had grown up to be, kind and compassionate, with a flair for brightening anyone's day.

"I thought better of you Ginger. If you're going to get royally fucked you do it fancy, not in Soho flashing your knickers at trees."

Mel smiled at her, grateful for the girl wanting to help. She pulled herself away from Geri gently, and followed Phoenix out to the hallway to say good night. "She's just a bit mixed up. She's got a lot going on. Thank you," she leant forward to give her eldest a hug.

"I wish you two would just work something out. It's ridiculous you both being like this," she stood back, pecking her mum on the cheek, "Screw everything else, you're meant to be together. So just get on with it."

She made her way back up the stairs, "Night, Mum."

"Night, gorgeous."

Mel turned her attention back to the mess on her sofa. She hovered in the doorway, watching as Geri battled with the zip on her dress. She darted forward to help, not wanting Geri to get riled up again. She bunched the jumper up and pulled the zip down with ease, letting Geri shimmy out of it. 

"Why don't you come upstairs with me?" she asked, "Then I'm right there if you need me."

Geri was astonished how attentive Mel was being towards her, especially after yelling at her down the phone at 3am. It was comforting and she decided not to overthink it.

Mel followed her upstairs, carrying the water and painkillers for when Geri woke in the morning. She placed them down on the bedside table on Geri's side and turned the alarm off so as not to disturb her in only a couple of hours. Once in bed, Geri rolled in and cuddled up close to her. She wrapped her arms round, holding Geri close, wanting to protect her from everyone and herself.

"I wish it could always be like this," Geri whispered, sleep setting in.

"Me too, darling. Let's just get some sleep for now, hmm?"

Ginger nodded slowly and, clearly exhausted, she was sound asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not a particularly long chapter, I do apologise. however, there are still plenty to come, so if you're enjoying it so far do keep a watch out! As always I really appreciate any feedback you have (and it helps me gage whether you're still interested!!)  
A bit of a turn around in chapter 5... there's your tease.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, Geri opened her eyes in someone else's house. Normally at this point, Monty was sprawled out next to her asking for his breakfast. It felt a little empty without their morning cuddle.

She removed herself from the covers she had been tucked under the night before and tried to sit up, a heavy feeling between her eyes causing her to wince. Geri reached for the painkillers, knocking them back and downing enough of the water to make her feel a little dizzy. Muffled voices could be heard downstairs - same morning chaos, different house. A pile of clothes caught her eye on the end of the bed; a pair of denim shorts and a clean grey tank top. Mel always looked after her when she needed to, no questions asked. Geri could put her through hell and back, and she'd still be there to help her through and make it all better. She felt guilty on occasion, taking Mel's generosity for granted.

The house smelt incredible, the sweet scent of pastries filling the air, luring her towards the kitchen. Angel sat at the table, a warm croissant in one hand, pencil in the other, finishing off her half term project. Phoenix sat opposite her sister, nursing a black coffee and helping Madison drizzle honey onto her breakfast. They offered Geri a smile as she trudged through on her mission to locate the carbs.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Mel said, lifting her eyes from making the younger girls' pack-ups. Barely a scrap of makeup, hair tied in a loose bun on top of her head, and still Geri admired everything about her.

"Looks good," she indicated to Geri's outfit, throwing her a cheeky wink in the process.

She could feel herself blushing. Mel didn't look so bad herself, head to toe in a tight red and white two-piece, treating the school run like a catwalk. "You got a spare one of those?" she asked, pointing to Angel's breakfast.

Mel smirked, knowing Geri would never normally choose pastry as a breakfast option, but the dark circles beneath her eyes suggested she needed one. Tea towel in hand, Mel pulled a tray from the oven and slid the piping croissant onto a nearby plate. "Let it cool for a minute. Why don't you sit down and I'll get you another drink?"

Geri did as she was asked, taking a seat opposite Madison round next to Angel, watching Mel skirt around the kitchen. This was the same woman who twenty years ago couldn't even surface before 12pm, now not only did she know what a morning was, she had the whole routine down. She felt like a fly on the wall, watching the mundane working of Mel's family time, feeling privileged to witness it unfold. She truly admired Mel's outlook and the way nothing seemed to phase her. She admired her strength.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Phoenix asked. As neither Angel or Madison looked remotely surprised to see her, or asked a single question, Geri assumed Mel had told them she was here. Phoenix was a lot more used to her being around, as she spent a lot of time with Mel when her eldest was younger, often staying for days at a time.

She offered Phoenix a genuine smile, "Better, thank you Fee, I'm sorry if I woke you..." Geri trailed off as Phoenix shook her head, telling her not to worry. Another large glass of water was placed in front of her, along with the croissant she craved. "What about the caffeine?" she moaned quietly.

Mel obviously heard her. "It's the last thing you need right now, Ginger. Get your fluids up, eat your pastry. Soak it all up, 'ey?"

It made Geri's heart flutter, having Mel look after her like this. She could almost see it. The perfect picture, with Bluebell sat round next to Angel and Monty in his highchair as she and Mel sipped their coffee. Warm pastries fresh from the oven and preparing for the impending school run...

"Auntie Geri?"

"Hmm?" she looked up, Angel waving her hand in front of her face. "Sorry darling, what did you say?" Angel laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"I said would you like to see my story I had to write for school?" She set her glass down and cleared a space for Angel to slide her chair up to Geri's. "Of course I would, let me have a look."

Mel leant with her back against the counter, watching the scene unfold. Angel pulled her chair up to Geri's, full of excitement, and pointed out all the pictures she had drawn round the side of the page. Despite the obvious hangover, Geri was full of enthusiasm, or at least made sure it looked that way for the kids. It was the very image Mel had dreamed of, playing out before her. Just for a second, she allowed herself to become lost in the moment.

After the girls had finished up with breakfast and got their shoes on, Mel rounded them out to the car. They dropped the two youngest off at school and then Phoenix off to the tube station so she could head into central London, before arriving at Geri's. "Do you need me to come in with you or something?" Mel asked, trying her best to help any way she could.

"No, thank you. Probably more harm than good," she replied, "I'm not looking forward to this." She found herself looking at the woman beside her, finding that she didn't want to leave. Deep, loving brown eyes stared back at her, and Geri felt out of her depth. Her mind raced back to the night before, how Mel had dropped everything for her, how she had been so considerate. With Mel, she felt genuinely happy, she felt so at home, like it was where she was meant to be. "Hey, about last night," she said.

"I'm always a phone call away." Mel reached forward, tucking loose ginger hair behind her ear, "I'll see you later, alright? Last one!"

"Last rehearsal, God... No pressure." Geri smiled, reaching to give Mel a hug. She held on, longer than she should, before moving her hand to Mel's cheek. She couldn't stop herself, neither did she want to. Their lips met, only briefly, but long enough to confirm to them both that this wasn't going away. After a deep breath, she jumped out, waving over her shoulder before heading inside.

"Where the hell have you been?" Not a second after the door shut behind her was she in the firing line.

"Christian."

"You didn't come home last night. Again." He stood on the bottom step, denying her access upstairs. What she really wanted was a hot shower and a story time cuddle with her little boy. Judging by the look on her husband's face, however, that would not be on the cards this morning. "Where were you?"

Coffee. She needed that coffee.

"I went out for a drink." A half-arsed answer in a half-arsed tone. With the idea of caffeine on the brain, she made for the kitchen.

"A drink meant you couldn't come home? Really Geri? Where did you stay? Park bench? Club toilet?"

Flicking on the kettle Geri sighed, not in the mood for the argument to come. With a dress rehearsal this evening, she didn't need this today. Not with Christian. Not over Mel. She poured the boiling water into the mug, watching as the coffee dissolved. "I stayed at Mel's."

"You stayed at Mel's? You stayed at Mel bloody Brown's?"

"Christian..."

"Well that makes sense. My wife has a drink and doesn't come home. And she doesn't tell me where she is because she's jumped into bed with her ex-experiment!"

"Well hang on a minute..." Christian towered over her, "That's all she ever was Geri, but you're my wife, I suggest you start acting like it."

She slammed the spoon down on the worktop. It bounced and crashed to the floor. "You cant stand the fact that anyone else makes me happy, can you? I'm not having this fight again. She's my best friend, nothing is going to change that. Yes we have history, and maybe if you treated me half the way she does, you wouldn't be so paranoid about me sleeping with her instead of you."

Anger ran through her veins, chased with a feeling for a second she identified as fear. Then it hit her. She realised what she had said. It wasn't fear, it was passion. A moment of clarity. She looked at him, focusing on his eyes, so full of resentment and indignation. She couldn't help but contrast them to Mel's; so soft, full of love and kindness...

"Or you know what? Don't. I really no longer care."

She kicked the spoon on the floor, it smashed into the cupboard with a loud clatter, then she pushed past him. A buzz of acceptance filled her from head to toe as she scooped Monty into her arms, holding him as tight as she dared. "Good morning handsome boy," she gushed, "How about we find a story?" She picked one of his favourites off the shelf and pulled her shoes off before settling them both in the middle of the sofa.

Just as she opened the book, her phone beeped in her back pocket.

_Hope everything's ok. Always here whenever xxx_

An uncontrolled smile crept onto her face as she crafted a quick reply:

_Everything's really ok. I hope you know how amazing you are x_

She watched as the message sent. Then her fingers darted across the keypad again:

_I love you._

Monty started to wriggle around impatiently. "Right, mister, are we ready?" She started to read, stroking his hair and marvelling at how excited he got with each turn of the page. Geri felt like she was in a little bubble, something in her had clicked and she was ready. Ready for whatever was coming. She was ready for Mel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that's the last of the shorter chapters. The tour starts in the next chapter which will be up soon... I hope you stick with it, a lot less angst is on it's way!  
As always I really appreciate feedback.   
Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

It was tour day.

The girls couldn't believe their eyes as they walked out into the Dublin arena, taking in the number of seats. Mel was in awe of the set. The spice globe looked so much bigger than she had pictured it. The prospect of performing all together again became very real once they'd got up on stage, looking out at the empty venue. Nobody spoke for a considerable time, rare with them all together. 

"We're actually doing this," Mel breathed after a while, "I just can't believe we're actually doing this." 

Geri placed a hand on the small of her back whilst shaking her head in disbelief.

Silence fell amongst them again. 

They stood for their photos, their press team capturing every angle, moving around them, trying for candid as well as professionally posed. Once they had left them alone, Sporty found her vision blurring out, feeling as though she was falling. Every seat merged into one and the stage felt too high for her jelly legs. "I need to go," she announced as the raced backstage. Emma was on her tail immediately, followed by the other two. This was something they were used to as a band. Especially on their original tour, Melanie had a problem with nerves on the first day. The girls knew exactly how to handle it, and sat her down in her dressing room with the radio on quietly. Emma sat with her whilst Geri brought over some water and a packet of biscuits.

"You're alright, Melanie," Emma soothed, "You know you always are. Look what you can do solo, selling out venues in minutes, performing in theatres packed full to bursting. You're not alone up there, you've got us the whole time."

"Yeah we're all expecting to mess up," Mel said, sitting on the chair next to Melanie's, "You're the best of all of us, besides even if it does go a bit wrong, you'll still look amazing compared to this one." She signalled over to Geri, now standing behind her, earning her a playful slap on the shoulder.

Melanie was a perfectionist when it came to performing. She had always taken it far more seriously than the rest of the band. She was quite hard on herself throughout the rehearsal process, with impeccable discipline from start to finish, coming into every rehearsal remembering every harmony, every step, every formation. It's why nerves crept up on her at the last moment, because she'd worked so hard therefore the end result had to be nothing short of perfect. 

Once Melanie had calmed down, they headed back out for sound check. A few levels were altered but everything seemed to have gone smoothly. With nothing left to prepare, each girl filtered back to her dressing room to get ready for the show. Each room, designed by Emma and Melanie, symbolised their namesakes. Mel was helped into her cat suit, a typical Scary leopard-print number with a long plunge neck-line. Easily her favourite costume of the entire tour, and there were many to put it mildly. She glanced around her room, taking in the same print covering the space. She had to admit the girls did well, she felt authentically Scary Spice, ready to take on a sell-out tour. Her mind raced back to that afternoon, where Geri turned up on her doorstep, yelling at her, when she told her she loved her...

There was a knock at the door, releasing her from her thoughts. "Yeah," she called.

Speak of the devil.

Geri's jaw dropped as she caught sight of Mel. "Bloody hell," she gasped. Subtle.

"Well good evening, my queen," Mel teased, eyeing Geri in the reflection of the tall mirror. "How are you feeling? Is Melanie alright?"

Geri reduced the space between them. She hadn't seen Mel in a leopard cat-suit for years. It brought back memories of their old tours, how they would sneak around in each other's dressing rooms right until they were called to the stage. The costume was tight, showing every curve of Mel's body perfectly. Geri had a feeling the neckline would be her biggest source of distraction over the next month. "I'm feeling good," she replied, "Melanie's fine. I just caught her warming up in her room. How she has the energy to perform after all that...I tell you I'd need a nap instead."

There was hardly an inch between them as Mel spun round. Geri's line of vision instantly dropped down to meet the cleavage teased right under her nose. Mel took Geri's chin with her finger, "Eyes up here, tiger."

Colour darted to her cheeks, feeling caught out. Mel had never looked better. Or taller. Killer heels and a killer body to match, and her dark mane of curls framing her face beautifully. She found herself sliding her arms around the woman, pulling her body forward into her own. 

"This is it," Mel smiled, reciprocating the hug, wrapping her arms around Geri's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry for-"�  
She was cut off as Mel's lips crashed into hers, intense at first, but then gentle, sensual, full of sweetness. Geri's fingers found the curls and buried themselves within.

A knock on the open door pulled them apart. Emma stood in the doorway shaking her head, "When you two have quite finished, we've got a show to do." Melanie joined the blonde, the same bemused expression on her face. Neither made a comment on what they had just witnessed, knowing it wasn't the time or place. A deep breath in and out and they left the room, following their bandmates towards the stage. Silence descended between them again, each girl trying to get in the zone, preparing themselves for what was to come. They entered the bottom of the lift, anxiously waiting for their cue. Geri reached her hand and took Mel's behind Emma. 

"I love you Spice Girls," Geri declared.

Four...three...two...

Their hands dropped as they were thrust up to the stage, met with a cheer unlike any they'd heard.

Mel had to bite her tongue to hold back the tears. 

They took it all in and started to sing Spice Up Your Life.

Showtime.

\----------------

The tour was flying by without a hitch. Other than a few sound problems the first couple of nights, it was swimming along perfectly. Each girl agreed it was the best feeling in the world, feeling like they were twenty again, touring the world with their best friends. It felt good to be back in the Spice storm. Being able to spend so much time together as a band was long-overdue and they made the absolute most of it whilst they could, spending most nights after the shows all together. They had opted for hotels to optimise their time together, as well as simple practicality.

Mel had found it difficult to keep her eyes, and hands, off Geri each night on stage. Ginger had a stage presence that she was just in awe of. It was the way she played the crowd. It was the way she owned the stage. It was the way she teased Mel, knowing exactly when to catch her eye and which moves to pull to get her attention. Scary knew she was just as bad herself, guilty of flirting relentlessly through every show. They just couldn't seem to help themselves.

Neither Emma or Melanie questioned their behaviour. As far as they were concerned, as long as they were happy and their actions weren't effecting the tour they didn't need to be nosey, figuring they'd find out eventually.

It had been a particularly fun show. The last one before it reached the heights of Wembley and the nerves kicked in again. They were just finishing up in their dressing rooms, packing away their things into boxes for the tour van. "Scary will you hurry the fuck up?" Melanie called from the corridor. Usually it was Geri who took the longest, always making the smallest tasks last hours, especially anything to do with getting ready. It used to drive Mel bonkers, having to tell Geri to be ready at least an hour before she actually needed to be by the door. She had learnt the hard way, after cancelling multiple dinner reservations, trains, even a flight once because Geri was convinced she needed the entire contents of her bedroom for a one night stay in Paris. 'It's Paris!' was her reasoning behind that one.

Mel took a quick glance in the mirror, tugged at her hair with her fingers and erased the foreign smeared lipstick from above her lip. The other three Spice Girls stood down the hallway outside Emma's door scheming. Three heads shot up in canon. Mel sighed and handed the last of her boxes to stage crew. "What's going on here then?"

"Night out?" Emma asked, bashful. Seeing that Mel was about to be the party-pooper, she rushed on. "We head back to the hotel and find our glad rags, head out to the nearest shitty bar and have a proper girls night."

"We deserve it," Melanie offered.

Mel caved and nodded in agreement, "Alright but we go, we get dressed, and we go out. None of this faffing about." Her eyes darted to Geri during her last sentence. "Dress code, little black dress."

It was something they had done back in the day, declare dress-codes. A tactic to solidify their image when they were trying to make it. Victoria, queen of fashion, was adamant that in public, they should always synchronise their outfits to look like a band. The tradition had stuck.

Mel knew exactly what she was wearing, she had set the dress code accordingly. Back at the hotel, she rummaged through the clothes rack, pulling out a new short black dress, with cut-outs across the ribs and a cold shoulder. She made short work of pairing the dress with her favourite leopard heels, and made the most of the tour glitz and glamour, and left her hair and makeup as they were. Within a few minutes, she was back down in the lobby waiting for Geri, which was no surprise to anybody.

"She's not even got a lot to choose from!" Melanie said, standing from the sofa. She wore a black mini dress with gold zips running down the sides. Emma opted for a short black skater dress. They waited patiently for a few more minutes, deciding where they could go. Mel was about to give up and drag Geri out herself when Melanie sniggered, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Mel asked confused. She spun round. "Oh for fuck sake."

Geri walked down the stairs towards them. All in white.

"Geri are you having a fucking laugh?"

Emma sat down, ready for the show, as Mel stormed over to their bandmate.

"What is that?"

Melanie followed after her, obviously brave enough to enter the battlefield, "Geri, you were right there when this was decided."

"We did say, we were all going to be in black dresses-"

"Melanie..." Geri tried but Mel was too quick, cutting through her.

"Now ask yourself, is that a black dress?"

"Melanie..."

"-I think you'll find-"

Geri was doing her best to quieten Mel to no avail.

"-you are in fact wearing, a shiny white jumpsuit."

Sporty and Baby started to work round them, speaking over each other to nobody specific: "Shall I sort a cab?", "Might be cold out there", "I think it is cold out there", "Have you got the weather, I'm sure it's cold out there."

Mel carried on regardless. "It's just not the point, it's not Spice Girls, and Geri, it's just Spice Girls."

"Girls!" Melanie piped up, "Seriously! We can't be falling out now if we're going out."

"Come on, Mel," Geri smiled, giving her a little dance. When Mel still didn't look amused whilst she danced towards her and threw her arms round her, making Mel dance with her. A smile broke her icy expression and she rolled her eyes, laughing at Geri looking ridiculous.

"You can't just break the rules." She internally kicked herself for giving in so easily. That smile, it tore down every wall.

"Well," Geri whispered, leaning in, "I'm wearing black underwear."

"Alright, girls let's go!" Melanie called. Saved by the bell.

The bar they found themselves in was more of a club past a certain hour. Music blared from the speakers out onto the dancefloor, where groups of girls already had music, and likely booze in the veins. Although the bar was fairly quiet, it being a Monday night, they tucked themselves into a corner behind the bar out of the way. 

"I'll have two rounds of princess bombs please, oh, and one of your pornstar trees!"

Whoever thought it was sensible to let Geri get the drinks in was foolish. As she returned with the tray full of bombs, the girls all began to dread what was on the cards. 

"And these are?" Baby asked, raising an eyebrow at Geri's choice of a first round. 

"Princess bombs," she handed them round the table, "Apparently they're a big thing right now. I was given one by one of Jess' mates on opening night. Just try them, they're bloody fantastic." She raised her glass and clinked it against Emma's and tossed it back. The rest of the table did the same. Just as they finished their seconds, the cocktail tree arrived. 

Mel let out a howl, "What in fresh hell is this?" She nudged Geri playfully, "God you fancy pants."

It didn't stop there, each of the girls taking it in turns to order the next round in. By the time it was Mel's round, she felt too unsteady to think about yet more booze, absolutely gone from Melanie's shot train challenge. Instead, she pulled the girls up onto the dancefloor. They were about to start singing along when the DJ, seeing the girls take to the floor, switched the song. 

"Oh aren't you just bloody hilarious?" Sporty shouted over the sound of their own voices.

They didn't let it phase them, too drunk and content to care. A fun night out is what they were after, and a fun night out is what they would get.

"Slam your body down and zig-a-zig-ah!"

It baffled Mel that the cheesy pop songs she sung with her best friends twenty something years ago were still played today. That was maddening in itself, and when she thought about the upcoming sold-out Wembley shows...she couldn't even comprehend that.

Her attention once again caught on the redhead, singing her heart out, getting half the lyrics to Dancing Queen completely wrong. Since the tour had started, Geri had appeared so much more carefree. Mel realised still had a lot to deal with, after Geri told her she agreed to make it work with Christian at least until the tour ended. But Mel knew there was a conversation on the horizon, as Christian was promised a proper conversation after the tour. The tour that finished in five days time. Someone was going to have their heart broken and she hoped more than life itself that it wasn't her this time. Geri must have seen Mel staring, as she tugged at her hand, begging Mel to dance with her.

It was silly, and friendly, and clumsy. The four of them stumbled around and after a few songs they realised they hadn't actually been dancing at all, they were just stumbling around trying to stay upright. The mutual decision was made to call it a night, and so holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it, they managed to get outside. The harsh night chill hit Geri and she made a noise not dissimilar to an injured puppy. To protect herself, she wrapped herself around Mel, resting her head on her chest.

"Alright there tiger?" the taller woman asked, rubbing her back.

Geri nodded, "Just wanted an excuse really."

Mel could feel herself falling. She smiled. No, she realised, they were actually falling. She was almost crying with laughter as her bum hit the floor, Geri crashing down with her. "So that was your plan?" Mel said, "Get me on my back?"

Geri just laughed, not attempting to move off of Mel to allow her to stand. It wasn't comfortable on the floor, the cold tarmac freezing bare skin and the hard landing having grazed the front of Geri's knee a little. But they were both quite happy in each other's arms, on the ground by the side of the road, waiting for a taxi.

"Are you two getting up?" Melanie asked, attempting to grab hold of Geri's arm, missing spectacularly, and having to save herself from piling on top of them.

"No," Geri replied, "I like it here."

"Between my legs," Mel winked.

"Are you two shagging then or what?"

"Not yet," Geri said, alcohol lowering her filters. She didn't even think about the words running out into the open. But Mel heard it loud and clear. Not yet. So was this the plan? Now? After the tour?

Taxi headlights almost blinded her as she manoeuvred them to a semi-upright position and into the back of the cab. Melanie gave the driver the address. They had all had the same amount to drink but it was no secret Melanie held hers the best. She had always been able to drink anyone under the table, and it wasn't that she didn't feel as drunk as the rest of the girls, it was that she could function better under the influence. It was a skill that proved useful on nearly every spice night out.

No words were exchanged, yet everyone knew where they would end up. Emma followed Melanie straight up to her room. Just like Mel and Geri had always been the closest, the same applied for Emma and Melanie. They'd been like sisters, inseparable from day one, only they had never drifted apart. There was never a period they weren't around each other and supporting each other. Out of the five, Baby and Sporty must have spent the most time together over the last decade, without question. Of course, having had way too much to drink, they were bunking in together. It started when Emma told her she hated being alone after drinking because it made her feel vulnerable and she felt really alone with the buzz in her system. Their close friendship was part of the reason this tour worked so well. They paired up so naturally, nobody being side-lined or left out. Geri and Mel could do whatever Geri and Mel needed to do, and Emma and Melanie had the quality time together the best friends wanted. And they all came together like a jigsaw. As expected, Mel walked straight past her hotel room, not a thought in her mind about going in, following Geri down the hall.

Mel shut the door behind her, falling back into it to balance herself. She watched as Geri kicked off her heels and wasted no time shimmying out of her jumpsuit. "See!" Geri was pointing at the black matching underwear no longer hidden beneath the white outfit. 

Geri removed the hoops from her ears and set them on the table then leaped into bed, rolling over onto her side with her head resting on her hand. Mel felt like she couldn't move. Whether a result of the alcohol or the display before her, it was unclear. She thought it was more likely Geri's earlier slip of the tongue that rattled around inside.

"Baby, are you coming?" Geri called, not moving from the suggestive position.

She felt tongue-tied, breathless. "Please," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "Don't hurt me again."

Not until Geri looked closer could she see the fear in Mel's eyes. It was a sobering image. "Come here?"

Pushing herself off the door, Mel too kicked off her heels and joined Geri on the bed, sitting with her back against the headboard. 

"What's on your mind?" Geri asked. Her hand found Mel's.

Eyes closed, Mel took a slow breath. "I'm scared you're gonna break my heart again."

If it hadn't been for the copious amount of alcohol in her blood, she would have kept quiet and let it pan out. Daring to look at the woman beside her, she was met with a smile. Geri's arm snaked under Mel's arm and held the back of her neck, guiding her close. "Never," she whispered. The kiss was gentle at first, slow and seductive as Geri shifted herself until she straddled Mel's lap. Then it became deeper, more intense, more hungry. Tongues fighting for dominance, teeth nipping and scraping along bottom lips. Mel's hands found their place on Geri's lower back, holding her flush against her. They let it play out, neither wanting the moment to end, clinging on to each other as if they couldn't get close enough. They finally pulled apart when they found themselves needing air. For a minute or two, they made no effort to move, or to speak, comfortable just sharing the silence. Mel continued to look at Geri, wishing she could transport into her mind to see what was going on. 

Geri's fingers stroked down the side of her cheek, settling at the base of her jawline. "Melanie, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

A single tear formed a track down Mel's cheek, which Geri caught on her thumb.

"Scary Spice, my arse," she teased. Mel could only chuckle, leaning back in for another kiss. This time, she rolled Geri over onto her back, pressing her into the bed. She trailed a line of soft kisses down from her jawline to the top of her cleavage, where she stopped, letting her eyes linger on Geri's chest just inches from her face. She tremored beneath Mel, feeling the breath hot on her skin. Every sense heightened. "Mel..." she pleaded, needing more. 

With a smirk, Melanie dropped another gentle kiss between her boobs, trailing down her stomach, where once again she stopped. Geri let out a soft moan, grabbing handfuls of dark hair, trying to pull Mel back down. Instead, Mel sat back on her heals, gazing down at the writhing body beneath her. 

"You can't tease me, Melanie." There was desperation in her tone. Mel pushed Geri's wandering hands above her head, holding them down, moving her mouth back up to her lips in one swift motion. Geri submitted herself to Mel's dominance, letting her take the lead. She felt one of Mel's hands let go and opened her eyes to see her unzipping her dress. Geri shivered as Mel climbed off the bed, letting her dress slide seductively to the floor, leaving her standing in nothing but a black lace thong. Geri lay staring at the woman before her, eyes darting over every curve, every muscle. Mel reached out her hand, pulling Geri up to stand with her. She wrapped her arms around her, holding her as close as she could. 

As their lips met again, Geri found herself walking them backwards into the wall, where she flipped the hierarchy. With one hand, she reached round, grabbing Mel's bum. The other found its place on the back of her neck, controlling the moment...

They were suddenly interrupted by a shriek from next door, the two girls yelling something about the bath overflowing. They broke apart, giggling into each other as the noise level rose. Just like old times, they could go from cuddling to fighting, arguing to laughing in the space of seconds.

"Bloody children," Mel muttered. One look and they were racing for the door. Mel threw on the dressing gown from the hook and it became a chase, still intoxicated beyond doubt. The pair darted in front of each other, pulling each other back, and trying to open Melanie's door at the same time. They stumbled over each other and almost ended up on the floor again. What they were greeted with caused Mel to howl. Geri went to take a closer look into the chaos, holding back tears as she assessed the situation. Bubbles poured out of the small bathroom across the floor. How the two girls had managed to cause such a flood in the mere space of ten minutes was baffling. 

"What the hell happened?" Geri screamed, tracking down her bandmates amongst the bubbles. The mess literally filled the en suite floor.

"We wanted a bubble bath!" It was clear Emma had been the one behind the bubble invasion. Geri found her sitting on the bathroom floor covered in bubbles, blowing them off the back of her hand. Melanie was stood in the actual tub, trying and failing to tackle it.

"Geri, where are your clothes?" Melanie asked, stopping her mission, distracted.

"Urm..."

In all the excitement she had forgotten to throw something on.

"What on earth?" Mel gasped, joining them in the bathroom.

"Somebody decided to chuck in all the bubble bath made in this century didn't they Emma?" Melanie accused, the lightness in her tone clarifying she was of course not serious. 

"I like bubbles," Emma shrugged. She just sat and giggled, playing with the bubbles without a care in the world. Sporty turned on the shower, attacking the bubble army and bursting them, until eventually there were just clusters here and there. Geri chucked a towel on the bubbles that reached the carpet, squashing them away. Never a dull moment on a Spice Girls tour. They all slept in Melanie's room that night, Mel and Geri taking the sofa, spooning until they were out for the count. All four went off to sleep with a smile on their face, just glad to be all together. It was a break from the nerves that would almost definitely kick in when they woke. Next stop: Wembley.


	7. Chapter 7

The crowd were going crazy. They walked in a chain towards the stage, linked at the hands. The screams were deafening. Each girl stood focusing on breathing, trying not to become too overwhelmed. This was easily the biggest concert they had ever done, any of them, together or solo.

"Is everybody alright?" Melanie asked.

There was barely a response. Nobody knew how they were feeling. Terrified, nervous, excited...

They were smashing it, easily their best show of the tour yet. Mel however, could tell that Geri was barely holding it together. Something was playing on her mind and it destroyed her knowing she had to leave it and let it eat away at her. On stage in front of hundreds of thousands of fans, she couldn't exactly take her to one side and talk things through. The first part flew by. Trying not to let Wembley get to their heads, they carried on as usual, dancing their way through each number and messing around between songs. They had never taken themselves too seriously on stage. That was the key.

Viva Forever brought such an overwhelming atmosphere to the stadium. To hear such a beautiful song sung by so many people with such emotion was notably special for Geri. She realised just how lucky she was to be at Wembley, with her girls, performing a song so close to her heart. She was taking it all in; the crowd, the feeling, how beautiful Scary looked in that purple dress... it wasn't until she heard the quiver in Mel's solo that Geri realised she was crying. Without a second thought she broke formation and found herself at her side. As their fingers intertwined she felt Mel squeeze tightly. From the moment Geri had first sung it through to the girls after a long day in the studio, the song had been special to Mel. It was Geri's way of saying everything she was too scared to. It was the window into her feelings and although not once had Geri confirmed the song was about Mel, they both knew exactly the story behind it. In an unspoken understanding, it had become their song.

Mel was taken aback by the sudden public gesture of love and support. Geri was really there when she needed her, even if it meant a public display of affection in front of thousands of people. She allowed herself to pull her attention onto her girl, finding blue eyes begging Mel to sing to her. They spent the rest of the song that way, together, sharing a moment the crowd were potentially oblivious to the meaning of. 

Emma was next to cry - the first as far as the crowd was concerned. Wembley was a big deal, and an opportunity none of the girls expected to get twenty years after the reign of the Spice Girls ended. Then it was Geri's turn to finally break. She didn't know how she was going to get through 'Goodbye' this time. All three girls gathered round her, cuddling, understanding. Mel made it clear she was there to return the favour. As Emma and Melanie disbursed out to arm's length, Mel snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Geri rested her head on her shoulder and Mel whispered "Let's say goodbye to the past now, shall we?"

\------------

The girls all gathered in Emma's hotel room. With the sheer volume of the crowds surrounding the park, they were somewhat on edge about getting away from the venue unscathed. The rest of the show had an electric energy. All four women were exhausted but on too much of a rush to attempt to fall straight to sleep. Lined up under the covers in Emma's double bed, they watched a Bridget Jones film they found on the TV.

"Who's hungry then?" Melanie asked, picking up a small menu from the bedside table, "We need to be eating properly."

"Something deep-fried and battered," Mel said, "Not fussy what."

Before long the girls were sat on the floor, surrounding a feast. By the time the girls all kept adding to the list, Sporty had ordered almost the entire room service menu. Emma and Geri leant against the side of the bed, still trying to watch the end of the film. Mel, who had made herself comfortable with her legs draped over Geri's, was still attacking the food spread out in front of her. Never one to care for diets, her outlook was eat when hungry, and right now she could have demolished a small mammoth. 

"Shall we call it a night?" Mel asked as the credits started rolling, but as she looked round, Emma and Geri had fallen asleep, Emma still holding a spring roll. Instead she located the remote and scrolled through the channels in the hope of finding something else half-decent at the mad hour of the morning.

"Are you alright?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"Are you?" she pressed on, "You seem a little emotional lately."

There was silence. Mel gave up on the channel hopping and turned the screen off, facing Melanie. How could she even begin to explain?

"I'm petrified of everything crashing down around me, Melanie. I really am. It feels like everything has, sort of, lined up and fallen on the right track to be fantastic. But...it could all just stop any minute." She massaged her temples, not used to being so honest about her feelings. Everything else, Mel could say it how it was and be the loudest to do so. When it came to Geri however, her feelings there she had never shared, with anyone.

"We're talking about Geri?" Melanie asked, though she didn't have to. Mel's gaze had fallen onto the sleeping woman beside her.

Mel nodded her head slowly, letting Sporty in. "I still have this aching feeling she'll stay with him."

"And you've talked about this? When?" she asked. Mel could tell she wasn't prying, there was too much understanding in her tone. It had taken years for Mel to work out that it was her way of helping. It was practical. Facts first, feelings second.

"Your barbecue initially."

"Mel listen to me. She's bound to be confused and unsure and you need to remember for your sake as well as hers that this isn't easy. It's not personal to you, the girl's got to choose between her soulmate and the man she said her vows to. He's the man she has a child with, the man that at one point in her life she loved so much she chose to commit to-"

"But do you think she'll choose me?" Her voice was uncharacteristically frail. Melanie had hardly seen her bandmate look so vulnerable in the twenty years she had known her, in fact the last time she recalled witnessing Mel looking so small was the day Geri bunked. 

"There was a time a few years ago where I had Geri on my doorstep weekly. She was lonely and needed somebody to talk to. She was terrified she had lost you for good and was never going to have you back as you were. This was when you were married. She told me she tried to get through to you that it wasn't healthy and she was completely broken when you pushed her away. That's why she moved on and got married, darling. Because she couldn't have you. Look, I can see there is a lot of love there, and I honestly don't know what will happen here either, but I think the best thing you can do is remember whatever the outcome, she really loves you."

Mel knew she was right and she was aware the reason Geri even faced the decision was because Mel was always too scared to admit defeat and tell Geri how she felt. 

"What do you see?" Melanie pushed, "Say Geri drops everything. What do you see happening then, further down the line?"

Mel looked her dead in the eye, not faltering, not beating around, just plain wide open honesty. "I'll marry her."

Clearly not the answer she was expecting, Melanie's eyes popped open. There was no second-guessing Mel's sincerity. Before she could respond however, Emma jolted awake, sitting bolt upright.

"Em?" Melanie said, her attention instantly broke to the blonde. Emma's breathing was all over the place, short, sharp and then too deep. She was paper-white. Melanie rubbed her back in a slow circular motion attempting to calm her best friend and bring her into the room. Emma was trying to say something but no real sound escaped.

"Sshh," Mel interjected, "Just focus on getting your breath back first yeah?"

Once her breathing evened out, Melanie pulled her in for a cuddle. "What was all that about?"

"I think I just panicked," she shrugged with a yawn, "I mean, what's going to happen in two days? Once this has all ended what then? I don't want this to be over."

Catching Sporty's attention again, Mel signalled with her eyes over to Geri. On seeing Melanie nod her head in agreement, she quietly woke up the sleeping redhead. "Come on Ginge, let's head to bed. Yeah?"

She helped Geri off the floor and said goodnight to Melanie, who was still sat on the floor with Emma, and ushered Geri to the room next door. With only two more shows before the end of the tour, it was becoming increasingly apparent that the four Spice Girls were a lot more fragile than they would let on. Mel couldn't shake the feeling that the end of the tour could mean an awful lot more than anticipated, for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with the story so far, and for all your feedback! Was anyone else there for their first night of Wembley? I still can't believe I was.  
The next couple of chapters were my personal favourites to write so please keep your eyes peeled, they will be with you very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

She had wanted to do it every night of the tour but each show finding an excuse not to. It wasn't the right time, the atmosphere wasn't perfect, she was tired... Then the final night swung round and it had to be done, whether it felt right or not. Luckily, the moment felt perfect. As Geri apologised in front of hundreds of thousands of people, the weight was lifted off her shoulders. It was the first time she'd ever apologised for leaving; to the fans, to the girls, to Mel. It was always going to be the right time, on stage at Wembley, on the last show of the long-awaited tour.

The gesture touched Mel more than anyone. Hearing an apology for the cause of one of the worst periods of her life was finally real closure. She admired the courage Geri had for standing in front of so many people and doing something so big after so long. 

The chapter closed.

Mel just hoped it wouldn't be the end of the book.

Champagne popped open, drizzling down the side of the bottle. Backstage, the girls gathered in Geri's patriotic dressing room, joined by family, friends and A-listers who supported them on the closing show. Some of the Spice Kids sat on union jack sofas, playing a game on Beau and Tate's Nintendo switch. Bluebell stood next to Geri, completely in awe of Adele, who was laughing at something Emma was saying. "Go and say hello," Geri whispered, nudging her daughter gently in the direction of the pop icon. Bluebell's face displayed sheer horror and she stepped back, shaking her head in refusal. She continued to stand and stare like a deer caught in the headlights.

Mel noticed the exchange and marched in to interject. "If you don't mind, Em, sorry. Adele my darling, have you bet Blue? She's a big fan." She winked at Geri, watching as the colour drained from Bluebell's cheeks. 

Adele skipped over, full of enthusiasm for the girl. "Well hello honey, wasn't your mum just fantastic?"

Ginger and Scary stood together, observing the interaction. "She'll never forget this," Geri said. She clocked Christian the other side of the room, though instead of Bluebell he was watching her and Mel. It occurred to her she hadn't so much as spoken to him since the show ended half an hour ago. She'd managed to speak to Emma's mum, half the production team, her hairdresser's sister and even Adele...but not her own husband. It was rude, she thought, and so crossed the dressing room to speak to him. She wanted to give Monty a cuddle at the very least, before her mother took him home for the night.

"Well done, Geri, it was a great show," Christin affirmed, passing the toddler over to his wife.

"Thank you," she smiled, "Was he alright?"

"He was fine, he half-understood what was going on. He kept pointing at you and smiling." There was no emotion in his voice whatsoever. A stranger could have mistaken the conversation as a business transaction, not a husband talking to his wife after one of the biggest events of her lifetime.

Geri chose to ignore it, instead giving her attention to her son, who was smiling from ear to ear. "Were you proud of Mummy, darling boy?"

Monty danced on her hip as she re-joined the rest of the gathering, trying to locate the woman she most wanted to celebrate with.

"I don't like him being here," Mel told Sporty bluntly, pouring the four of them each a glass.

Melanie sighed, "Well for now at least he's Geri's husband, you're just going to have to be civil, or ignore him."

"Well yeah, I know that, but I feel like I'm being watched all the time."

Melanie saw Geri on her way over, "I'm not surprised, you're after his wife." She grabbed a drink and passed it to Geri and called for Emma who had been too busy with Jade to notice the huddle forming.

"Right ladies," Melanie announced, "We have done ourselves bloody proud. Let's have a night to remember." She raised her glass in the middle, each girl clinking their glasses with hers.

It would be a night to remember alright.

\--------------------

The party was in full swing. 

The girls hardly had the time to mingle amongst the guests, they were too busy dancing the night away. Having already had a fair amount to drink at the post-show drinks, they were straight on the dance floor the second they arrived. The tour had brought back the close bond they had when they were teenagers, inseparable, and keen to spend as much of the final night together as possible, before they bumped back to reality the next day. 

Mel was already drinking champagne from the bottle, dancing without a care in the world. Drinks in hand, they partied on, the way they used to at the height of their fame. Tonight they were Spice Girls, everything else could wait. Geri found herself dragged between Emma and Mel, dancing against each other. The thought of her husband standing only metres away didn't so much as cross her mind, as she grinded against the woman beside her. The leopard print continued, which she was silently grateful for. It had always been something of a turn on. Mel held the bottle to Geri's lips, Geri's hands too busy on the small of Mel's back. She gulped the bubbles down and resumed singing at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were on Mel and Mel alone. Their hips moved together as they danced press up against each other. Similarly, Emma was pressed between Melanie and Geri's back. Nobody batted an eyelid. It was their show, their party. Only Christian held a fascination on the scene, not looking away for a second, building ammunition. 

Once the bottle was down to dregs, they scattered apart and Geri went in search of another bottle or three. She had almost reached the bar when a hand tugged her shoulder and spun her round.

"So are we going to have this conversation then?" Christian asked. Geri knew he hadn't been drinking, he'd have wanted to be stone cold sober for this, if only to have the upper hand. He looked at her with anger in his eyes and frustration in his tone.

"We're in the middle of a party..."

"Who's we?" he accused.

Even Geri herself knew the other half of that 'we' was Mel and not him. He didn't miss a beat.

"Christian, the show barely ended an hour ago-"

"Well we said we'd talk once the tour ended, the tour's ended. What are we waiting for?"

She glanced back to the dancefloor, kicking herself for doing so as she caught Mel's eye. "Fine. Come on then, but not here." She ushered him out of the room and down the hall to an empty much smaller room near the entrance, leaving Mel confused and alone on the dancefloor.

Geri really hadn't planned on doing this tonight.

\---

As Geri clearly was no longer headed for the bar, Mel took it upon herself to carry out the mission. She watched as Geri left the party with him, feeling nauseous realising this was the all or nothing moment she'd been dreading. Tonight of all nights, she couldn't handle the heartbreak she was scared deep down was coming, especially not even slightly sober. Geri always picked her nights.

"I'll have four shots of tequila and a double vodka and coke," she listed off, "Please."

One by one, the liquor burned the back of her throat. All she could think about was what was going on. Whatever it was Geri was saying would change her life and she hated that she had so little control over it.

"Hey party animal what's up?" Emma shouted over the blare of the speakers. "Ooh shots? Sambuca please Sir," she yelled to the bartender. She threw her arm round Mel and knocked it back, pulling a face as it hit her tonsils. The table of champagne was right next to the bar so Emma grabbed two open bottles, handing one to Mel.

Mel was making short work of the vodka as she accepted the new bottle. The ice rattled in the glass as she slammed it down onto the bar. "She's done it again."

Emma was confused, "Done what again?"

"Left again without saying anything. Why? Why does she always do that?"

The blonde had nothing to offer. "It must be for a good reason. Come on, this is our night! Let's go and dance..." she trailed off, spotting Sporty getting herself into trouble already, standing on her head in the middle of the floor. "And maybe save Sporty from breaking her neck."

She tried to forget, drinking her way through the bottle, dancing with the girls, and dragging the kids up to the dancefloor. They found a box, god knows what from, and piled in together like sardines. A dozen cameras flashed so she was sure those pictures would surface with the sunrise.

\-------

Geri felt suffocated shutting the door behind her. She turned to face Christian and tried to summon the courage to talk this out.

"So," he started, "Are you ready to be my wife again now that's all out of your system?"

Geri looked at the floor, unable to think while she could see him glaring. All her mind could land on was Mel, thy way she treated her, the way they treated each other. She thought of all the times they had woken up together, smiling, that warm feeling that filled her chest when they were together. She thought about all the late night conversations, the way they could fight like the world was ending and then make up like that too. There was passion, hunger, lust...there was love. She thought about the way she had felt leaving Mel all those years ago. 

This didn't feel like that.

She needed to go back to where she belonged. She needed to go home.

"No," she said, "I'm sorry, Christian, honestly. But I can't do this anymore."

He didn't looked shocked in the slightest. He looked betrayed, but with no element of surprise. "Don't you love me?" 

"Yes. I do. But I love her more. I'm always going to love her more."

Christian nodded his head slowly, as if taking the information on board. He gave Geri a sad smile and turned on his heels defeated, leaving without another word.

Geri took a moment by herself. Sitting on the nearby table, tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt overwhelmed knowing she had finally done the right thing. It felt liberating. Of course it was hard for her to completely let Christian go, he wasn't a bad husband. He just wasn't Mel. She tried to compose herself, taking some deep breaths and thinking about what was to come. She was finally free to be with Mel and she needed it to be perfect.

She took a slow walk back to the party, stopping at the toilets to clean her face up in the mirror, re-setting her powder. As she re-entered the room the music seemed louder. Hovering at the door for a second, she scanned for the leopard dress. It didn't take long, as her eyes darted towards a mane of curls bouncing as she danced with Phoenix, a bottle still firmly gripped in her palm. Part of her was ready to rush over there and grab her in her arms...but this had been anticipated for too long. It needed something a little more romantic. 

As the song neared it's finish, she shuffled over to the DJ desk and asked him nicely for a special request. The track ended and the slow intro filled the room, earning a collective cheer for the Spice Girls original. Geri once again scanned the room for Mel, not feeling an ounce of nerves for what was about to happen. There she was, looking around the room in confusion, before brown finally met blue across the floor. Geri began to walk slowly towards her, the soft vocals of the first verse setting her path, her eyes not falling from Mel's from a second.

Emma, who had been lost in the moment, spotted Geri re-entering the dancefloor and grabbed Melanie, harder than anticipated in all the excitement. "Shit, look!"

Mel's feet were glued to the spot on the floor as Geri came closer. The butterflies swarmed in her stomach. Geri was smiling as she made a steady beeline straight towards her. They held the attention of the whole room. As soon as their bandmates stopped dancing and watched the moment unfold, the rest of the guests became an audience. Friends and family gravitated around the edge of the dancefloor. It felt in that moment like the world had stopped.

To Geri, there was only her and Mel in the room. As their song reached it's bridge, Geri finally reached her girl. She took her into her arms, not wasting another second, and kissed her with everything she had. It was soft and slow; full of romance. Mel knew this was it. The all or nothing had swung in her favour. It was real, it was really happening, right there in front of everyone they held close to them, except for Geri's mother who had gone home after the show. They were both grateful for that - she would need a more subtle approach.

Their lips parted but their bodies stayed close. Wrapped in each other's arms, they danced slowly, kissing and cuddling. Mel couldn't take her eyes off Geri. Such a peace had descended over her, and the way she smiled at Mel like she was the only woman in the world made her heart flutter. She felt overwhelmed being able to hold her like this beyond the walls they had hidden behind the entirety of their adult lives. A tear slipped down her face, followed by another and another. Geri had chosen her. After everything they had been through, after so long, it was finally their time to be together.

Geri pushed Mel's hair over her shoulder, revealing the tears falling involuntarily. She wiped them away and pulled her back to kiss her once more. They didn't even notice the floor around them begin to fill. Emma and Melanie were slow dancing together, eyes on their friends in the middle like proud parents. Jade instead, always the gentleman, offered a hand to Emma's mother. Phoenix danced with Bluebell, Angel with Scarlet, and one by one, guests coupled up and took to the floor, sharing the moment together. It felt like a first dance, and in a way, Geri thought, it was.

Viva Forever held a new memory now, for all of them. As the song was fading out, Geri pulled back slightly to look at Mel again. "It's always been you," she told her. It didn't matter who heard her anymore. She could scream it to the world if she wanted to, but Mel was the only one who needed to hear it. As the music changed, the rest of the couples fanned out, dancing and singing, reaching for their glasses. Having drunk their bodyweight in champagne, Baby and Sporty were easily distracted by the sound of 'Sweet Caroline' and continued dancing together like nothing had happened. Geri found herself being spun, Mel dragging her towards the girls who were waving their arms in the air to the music. Fuelled by alcohol, nearly every person at the party was on the floor for the train of classics, singing out of tune and making horrendous work of all the old-school party dances. 

Emma was on the table, using one of her heels as a microphone to sing along. It was a good job it didn't produce sound as Emma was barely still in the realms of the English language. 

When Mel could hardly stand any longer, she led Geri over to an empty booth at the side of the dancefloor. She sat on the edge of the long leather sofa and pulled her shoes off, wincing as her feet became free. Geri climbed in after her and sat comfortably between Mel's legs on the sofa. Mel was planting playful pecks in Geri's hair and across her neck and shoulders as they watched the crowd enjoy the party. Geri picked up a half-full bottle from the table and took a sip before passing it behind her to Mel. They were content in their own little bubble. Most of the children were still dancing away, pumped full of adrenaline, but Mel could tell Madison was getting tired. She watched as Phoenix broke away from her circle and picked her up. With her sister balanced on her hip, Phoenix brought her over to where they were sat. Madison wriggled and got down, running round the side of the table to Mel, who wrapped her little girl into a bear hug behind Geri. "Are you tired little one?" she asked, stroking her hair. Madison nodded into her shoulder.

Geri shuffled forward out of Mel's lap, standing to allow Madi to take her place. As she did, Phoenix threw her arms round her, almost knocking her sideways. "Are you alright?" Geri didn't know what was happening.

"Thank you," the girl whispered. Geri could tell she was tipsy, but the action seemed genuine. Like her mother, Phoenix had a way of showing what was real and what was just drunk behaviour. There was no waiver in her voice.

"What for, darling?" Geri returned the hug, sensing it was needed.

"More than you know."

Cradling her youngest in her lap, Mel was filled with happiness seeing Phoenix interact with Geri in such a way. She had been anxious that bringing anyone new into their lives would cause tension, and the girls might not have been so on board with their mother adopting a new relationship after their experience with Stephen. But Geri was different, all of her girls knew that. Geri was one of the most kind, fair people she had in her life. She wasn't new, even to the girls; they were used to her being around even if there were periods of absence longer than others. Phoenix had accepted Geri and Mel didn't think the night could be any more perfect.

"Are we gonna do some speeches then or what?" Melanie yelled over the speakers. Despite there being a stage only metres away, she had joined Emma on the table with an actual working microphone. 

Mel realised that was their cue. "I've got to go and say thank you to everybody, do you want to come with me or stay with Phoenix?"

Madison clung to her mother's arm, clearly too tired to want to be with anyone else. Geri loved that side of Mel, the softer maternal side. It had always been there, even before having her girls, using the same tone and understanding used with certain members of the band back in the day, especially Emma. With her free hand, she took Geri's and along with Madison they obeyed their request to join the girls on the table.

"Who's doing the speech?" Emma whisper-shouted, still holding her shoe as a microphone. All eyes fell to Sporty. Not only was she always the best at speeches, she once again had the most sober demeanour of the bunch.

"Where do we start? Wow. Well obviously- can you two behave for five minutes?" Mel and Geri were stood just behind her, sniggering and flirting like teenagers. A small laugh bounced from the crowd as Mel continued on. "Obviously we're all so astounded and grateful for this incredible tour. We'd like to say a massive thank you..."

Mel would by lying if she said she was paying the slightest bit of attention to what Melanie was saying. The feeling of love overflowed as Madison let go of her hand and reached up to Geri. The redhead pulled her onto her hip, twirling the girls ringlets between finger and thumb. Madi was so tired her head flopped onto Geri's shoulder and nestled into the crook of her neck. She'd take her home soon, Mel decided.

"And I can only speak for myself but I'm gutted it's all come to an end."

"So look out for a world tour yeah?" Mel shouted without a microphone. She didn't need one.

"Right who's taking over? Geri?"

As Melanie handed her the mic, Geri stepped forward. Mel offered to take her daughter and was silently delighted when Geri shook her head. It made her heart and soul so happy to watch Geri treat Madison like her own. It appeared to be an instant climb in responsibility and she wasn't arguing against it.

"The last few months have been some of the best in my entire life. I never thought I'd have the opportunity to tour with these girls again, and thank god we did. Without these girls I wouldn't have had half of the amazing experiences I've been so honoured to have. I never thought I'd do Wembley and hello ,we just sold out three consecutive nights! As Melanie already thanked everyone else, I'd like to take a minute to thank the three most special friends I could dream of. Emma... Thank you darling, for bringing positivity into every rehearsal. You truly are the most beautiful woman inside and out and I feel so privileged to call you my friend. Melanie. If it wasn't for you we would not have been ready this side of Christmas for that tour. Thank you for your work ethic, thank goodness it was contagious. You are easily the most talented and determined person I know and I just think you're incredible."

There was a pause as she turned to face Mel. Madison was now almost asleep, becoming heavy as deadweight. She shifted the young girl on her hip, looking at Mel with the brightest smile on her face. "And Mel... Thank you for being brutally honest. Thank you for pushing me to be the best version of myself. Thank you for never really leaving my side. Thank you for being gobby and unfiltered on national TV... And thank you for being ready. Mel, I could thank you for hours for everything you have done for me. But instead of boring this lot, I'll spend as long as it takes showing you how grateful I am to have you in my life. I love you, darling. Always have and always will."

She almost couldn't believe what she was saying so publicly. It had taken too long, but it was finally out in the open.

"Can I say something? We're not boring you?" Mel stepped forward, addressing the crowd.

"Well, sod you if we are it's our show. I have been pushing for this tour for years. Even though we've done it, it still doesn't feel real. I'm waiting for that moment where I wake up. You know Geri, you've actually been quite humble tonight. So can I just say, I think on behalf of all of us, thank you to you. I don't even think you realise it but you're the glue that holds us together. You proved that when you fucked off the first time. Spice Girls doesn't work without you, even if you are the biggest pain in the arse. Thank you for coming back."

Visibly taking a breath she added, "And thank you for choosing me." There were tears in her eyes she was fighting to control, not letting the Scary Spice image be vanquished in one post-tour speech. "Right, enough of all that emotional crap, top up your glasses and turn that music up, let's go!"

Melanie and Emma jumped down off the table, leaving the pair alone. "Shall I?" Mel signalled to Madison, reaching to take her from Geri.

"Could you? Thank you." Madison had finally succumbed to sleep, despite the noise of the party. "I think someone's ready for bed."

"I think I am as well."

Geri raised her eyebrow.

"Not like that you filthy cow, I'm exhausted. It's been a full on few days." Scanning the room for the rest of her children, a thought crossed her mind hat hadn't yet been discussed. "Shit where are you staying? I'm assuming Christian's gone back to the house."

"Oh urm..." Geri hadn't thought that far ahead. She had thought when the time came to leave Christian she'd have everything planned. As the moment came sooner than anticipated, nothing had been arranged. She was becoming acutely aware of how chaotic the next few days could be. "I hadn't thought. I suppose we'll get a hotel for a few days." 

"What? Don't be daft, you're staying with us."

"Are you sure?" She asked, searching for Bluebell, knowing that Mel was keen to head off.

"Well yeah, I've got the room. Blue can share with Angel for now and when we pick Monty up he can have the spare room... And I can have you all to myself..." There was a naughty glimmer in her eye, which caused the colour to rush to Geri's pale cheeks. "Come on...did you really expect to not be coming home with me tonight?"

Geri just smiled, waving over to Blue and Angel to get their attention. After saying their goodbyes to the necessary people, including Emma who in her drunken confusion almost ended up in their taxi with them, before Jade pulled her back into the party.

The three youngest girls and Geri were all asleep in the car within seconds. Mel was in a bubble of disbelief, ending her night all heading home together. Of all the possible directions the night could have taken, this was the most perfect that she could imagine. Phoenix smiled at her mother, looking half-asleep herself.

"Is this alright?" Mel asked her.

"If you're happy, of course. Why wouldn't it be? It's been such a long time coming, you need this."

"And Geri-"

"Mom, we love Geri. All of us. I know she'll treat you right. I'm so pleased it's her."

Mel nodded, accepting her daughter's words. Despite how much love she had for he redhead, ultimately if she didn't meet her daughters' approval, it just wouldn't happen. They'd been through enough as a family, and Mel vowed once she left Stephen to never let her girls experience anything like it again. As the car pulled up, they woke up the rest of the tribe and Mel paid the driver before bundling them all inside. With Phoenix' help she took the girls straight upstairs and tucked them into bed. By the time everyone was settled and back to sleep, Geri was already sparked out in their bed. A gentle kiss on the top of her head and Mel lay beside her, cuddling up behind her. Finer details needed tuning, and they still had to tackle Geri's mother, but falling asleep with Geri in her arms she felt peaceful. On top of the world. Things could only get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how much I enjoyed writing that chapter. It's long and full of drama and Meri love. In theory it could have easily been split into two but I couldn't split it - and I know you prefer longer chapters! Please let me know what you think in the comments. Chapters 9 and 10 won't be too long, just needing some editing. I hope you all enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Neither Spice Girl could remember feeling so hungover. They were sat downstairs together on Mel's sofa, trying not to act like the zombies they felt, while the kids had something on TV, eating the last of the breakfast Phoenix had made them.

"What's happening with Monty?" Mel asked.

They hadn't yet managed to make it out of the clothes they wore to the party. Hair was matted and untamed. Remnants of the show makeup still clung to their faces, though it was patchy and smudged. Mel knew she would likely face Geri's mother today, which meant she would have to summon the effort to take a shower and do something about the state of her appearance.

"Mum was going to drop him off around lunchtime and stay for a bite to eat. Thanks for reminding me, I should really send her a message to bring him here. Don't worry," she added, seeing the nervous expression plain on Mel's face, "I doubt she'll stay." 

"Do we...do we say something?"

Geri sighed, "I think we'll have to. If you expect last night not to be front page news..." She knew her mother wouldn't understand. The woman worshipped Christian, and thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. Geri was not looking forward to breaking the news they were no longer together, let alone bringing Mel into the picture. Mel had always been polite and respectful around Ana Maria, despite the latter being less than pleasant on occasion, in return. She had always suspected Mel was a bad influence on her daughter, leading her into sinful territory as she had once called it. They couldn't hide it from her, neither did they want to. The media storm that was bound to have already broken meant that she needed to be told now. It was less than ideal in their current state.

"I'll handle it, darling."

"Stop being a fanny, we'll do it together."

Geri laughed briefly, stopping to clutch the side of her head. Sending the message she hoped the hangover would die down before that conversation arose.

Phoenix had been amazing, organising everyone's breakfast and helping Madison get up for the day. She had taken Cookie out into the garden and found the box of painkillers for the sorry pair on the couch. "I'll have a bit of a tidy up if you two want to go and get showered and put something on that covers a bit more flesh?"

Mel thought through a multitude of comebacks but found herself too tired to bother. Instead she merely nodded.

Upstairs they took it in turns jumping into Mel's shower. After deliberation they opted for pyjamas instead of real clothes as none of the kids had got dressed either. They returned downstairs looking more alive and less like an experiment gone wrong. Geri had made the extra effort of running a brush through her hair to neaten it out and added a touch of mascara. It would be enough to keep comments about her taking care of herself at bay. As they reached the bottom step the doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it!" shouted Bluebell who ran to open the door.

Mel gently squeezed Geri's shoulder from behind, "I'm right here with you. We've got this."

Geri forced a wide smile as her mother entered the hallway, saying good morning. Bluebell took Monty and ran back through to the living room, leaving the three women alone. "Thank you for having him, I hope he wasn't any trouble."

Mel could hear the nerves in her unsteady tone. She traced her fingertips lightly on her back, providing hidden support.

"Why am I here?" Ana Maria cut to the chase, no nonsense. She glared at Mel without the decency to be subtle. "Why aren't you at home with your husband?"

"Mum... Christian and I aren't together anymore."

There was silence. 

If looks could kill, Mel was sure she would have died over and over like some sick twist of reality.

"I left him last night," she continued. Mel was proud of her handling it so calmly, with such determination. "You would find out eventually anyway so I may as well tell you myself. Melanie and I were together when we were younger, I know we never talked about that but I was aware you had suspicions and I am aware of your opinions on the matter. That spark has never gone away, and I left Christian because I want to be with the woman who makes me happy. I'm not asking you to agree with my decisions, or accept the choice I have made. All I am asking is that however you feel towards me, you do not let that effect your grandchildren because this has nothing to do with them. And you do not take your feelings out on Mel."

Mel looked up for the first time during Geri's speech, stunned that she was being prioritised in such a way.

"She didn't make this decision, I did. On my own, without influence. All Mel has ever done is love me and support me."

Geri held her breath, watching her mother look between the two woman, then to the floor.

"Mrs Halliwell, I know this isn't what you will have wanted to hear, especially after such an amazing day yesterday. You must have been so proud of her, I know I was." Mel was surprised she hadn't yet been silenced. Unsure whether it was the right thing or not, she continued. She couldn't make it worse. "I do love Geri, more than I can tell you. I might not be your first choice, I suspect I might even be your last, but I promise you nobody will treat her better, or want to make her happy as much as I do. I hope in time, I can prove that to you."

Ana Maria shook her head slowly. Geri grabbed Mel's hand as her mother held the silence longer than Geri's nerves could handle.

"Well...I can't say I'm overjoyed." Her eyes lifted to look at the pair, still standing on the stairs in their pyjamas. "Really? All this time? That's half of your lives."

Geri nodded slowly, confirming the facts for her mother.

"I didn't realise. I thought it was a phase. I can't say I'm happy in the slightest, but if it's really what makes you happy, as your mother I can't stand in your way. Geraldine, I've only ever wanted you to be happy." What the redhead didn't expect was for her mother to step forward, embracing her. She was calm. Geri knew it wouldn't be as clear-cut as full blown acceptance with party poppers and confetti but this was more than what she had anticipated.

"I need some time to process, so I think I will pass on lunch for today. You're a grown woman, I have to accept your choices. I will just need some time." She gave her daughter another hug before moving Monty's bags from behind her, placing them against the wall for Geri to sort out later. "I'll be off then, I'll see you next Sunday."

Geri waved her mother off before closing the door.

"What the hell just happened?" 

Mel descended the final couple of steps, taking Geri into her arms. "I think, even your mother couldn't resist my charm."

Geri rolled her eyes and led them into the living room.

"Mummy?" Madison whined. Mel knew she was about to ask for something. All three of her girls had used the same tone whenever they wanted something. "Can I have popcorn? Phoenix was going to put a film on for us."

"Why don't we make it an official duvet day then?" Geri suggested. She was met with a burst of excitement. "Alright then. Angel- you and Blue go and grab the duvets from upstairs. Madison why don't you choose the first film for the day? Phoenix, you take Monty and get his pyjamas on, and me and your Mum will find snacks. Everyone back here in five minutes and....go!"

There was a rush around the room as everyone darted in different directions to complete their assigned task. "How do you do that?" Mel asked on the way to the kitchen.

"Do what?"

"Get them to do things? Normally I ask Angel to even pass the sauce at the table and I'm met with attitude and backchat."

"Now you se my darling, I'm really the one with all the charm."

It was Mel's turn to roll her eyes. They gathered together bunches of fruit, packets of biscuits and giant bags of crisps. Geri watched the popcorn bounce around in the microwave, finding it fascinating, not that she'd voice the small pleasure. They reconvened in the living room which had been expertly decked out in true duvet day style. The first film of the day turned out to be Maleficent, which nobody complained about.

Mel put her arm round Geri, who took the invitation and leant in to her side with Monty on her lap. It was a quiet afternoon, giving them all the time needed to recover from the late night and the thrill of the final performance. Mel was quietly feeling post-show withdrawal, already itching to jump back on stage not even twenty-four hours after the tour ended. After Madi's film had ended she had fallen fast asleep on the floor. Nobody dared wake her, wanting her to catch up on sleep, so they covered her with a blanket and let her rest. Film after film played and nearly all of the food had been consumed. Madison was still sparked out when the credits of 'Alice in Wonderland' began to roll.

"Mum?" Angel asked, moving over to sit the other side of Geri to talk to the adults. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. What's the matter? She sat up properly, twisting to face her daughter. Angel looked serious, too serious for Mel's liking.

"Is Bluey our sister now?"

Mel's jaw was moving but no sound came out, unsure of how to answer the question.

"If that's what you want, Angel, then yes." Geri answered.

She watched as Mel's jaw finally stopped moving, settling wide open. 

"Is that...is that alright?"

Mel found herself in a state of disbelief. Over the space of two days, she had gone from not knowing if Geri would even make the leap, to her telling their children they could consider themselves real family. It was a lot to take in. In any normal relationship this would be going too fast; too much too soon. But with Geri, enough time had been wasted already. "Yes. Yes of course. Angel, this is all new, and it's all completely up to you for now. That's not something we expect just yet, but if you're happy and that's what you want, then of course."

"I'm a bit confused," came a small voice across the room. In the haze of the morning, it occurred to Geri then that she had not yet spoken to her daughter properly about what was happening. A pang of guilt rushed through her, not having sat Bluebell down sooner. "Sweetheart let's go in the kitchen."

The girl looked pale and unsure as she followed her mother to the other room. Geri pulled out a chair at the kitchen table, letting Bluebell sit down before taking a seat next to her. "Bluebell I need to apologise because I should have talked to you this morning. I got carried away and this should have been the first thing I did."

"It's ok Mum, I'm just confused what's happening. Did you and Christian fight?"

"No, it's not like that. Blue, you're old enough to understand so I'm going to be honest with you. If you need to ask questions you can, does that sound alright?"

Bluebell nodded her head.

"Christian and I have decided to split up. This doesn't mean you can't still see him, I'm sure you are more than welcome to visit with Monty. We both still love you so much, that doesn't change."

She nodded again. "Why did you split up? Are we staying here now?"

"We split up because Auntie Mel and I want to be together. Do you understand that?"

"So, you love each other?" she asked.

"We do, darling. Mel and I used to be together a long time ago. We make each other very happy and we've decided that is what we both want."

Bluebell was quiet. Geri wondered if this was too much for the young girl to handle, though she knew it was important she understood. They had always been very open with each other, and she knew Bluebell could ask her anything and tell her anything she needed to.

"Are you happy being with Auntie Mel?"

"I am," Geri confirmed. She took Bluebell's hand across the table, "If this isn't what you want then we can take some time just the three of us. You are my priority. I will do what makes you happy."

"I think I'll be happy here," she said, "I've always wanted sisters."

She moved round the table to hug her mother, wrapping her arms round her neck as she sat on her lap. "Thank you for talking to me," she said. 

Mel looked worried as they walked back into the room, just as the film ended. Geri gave a subtle thumbs up, instantly calming Mel's nerves. "Shall we go for a walk?"

Cookie yapped, darting to Mel ready to go. The children showed no real interest, but shrugged acknowledging Mel's suggestion. Monty was up on his feet. "Shoes Mama?"

Geri took him to the hallway to put on his shoes. She grabbed Cookie's lead off the hook and put on a spare pair of Phoenix' trainers, having nothing but her heels from the night before.

"Come on lazy lot, on your feet. It's so sunny outside," Geri announced.

It took longer than it should, but eventually they were all ready to go. None of them bothered to get dressed. As they reached the park at the end of the street Cookie was bouncing on her lead, eyeing up the empty green space before her and as soon as she was unclipped she ran like the wind. Bluebell and Madison chased after her, throwing sticks in the air for her to chase. Without a word, Phoenix picked up Monty and took him over to the playground.

"Was Blue ok?" Mel asked, linking their arms as they walked.

"Yeah. She had a few questions but she was ok. I told her she can still see Christian, and she's happy with us and this and... I think this time, it's really going to work."

Mel smiled, watching the kids play. All three of the younger girls were now playing with Cookie, running around the park, rolling around on the floor. Phoenix was pushing Monty on the swing; they could hear him screaming with laughter from where they stood. "Look at this..."

Geri leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, then again catching her lips. "This is perfect."

They settled on a spare bench near the playground so they could see everyone. Families enjoyed their Sunday afternoon- they walked through the park, children burned off their roast dinners. It was bright, too bright for Mel who would happily sit in a dark room for the day to cure the pounding headache developed from the rate she'd inhaled her alcohol. She struggled to refocus her mind on anything following Geri's display. She was still in a state of disbelief from the whole night but Mel knew she had to talk to Geri properly about what was going on and how she had left things with Christian, even if it wasn't the conversation either really wanted to have.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Mel didn't need to spell it out. Geri knew exactly what she was referring to. The elephant in the room - or park, as it were. She lowered a pair of sunglasses, she assumed they were Mel's, onto her face as a kind of shield. Something to hide behind. "It's done, if that's what you're getting at. It's over."

"Don't go getting defensive, Geri. We need to talk about this, now come on talk to me."

A long sigh exhaled through her nose. "Well he asked if I was ready to be his wife again now I'd got it out of my system. So I said no... I'm not his wife anymore. I stopped being his wife when you came back. I'm married to him but I don't belong to him...with him...I don't think I ever did." She glanced at the woman beside her, who showed no emotion, just a face of concentration as she listened. Despite wearing her pyjamas and looking unquestionably exhausted, the way the light seemed to dance on her was mesmerising. It was a sight Geri would never tire gazing at. 

"And besides," she continued, "I'll never get you out of my system. We both know that. It always comes back to you. And he knows that. If I had to, I would choose you a million times over. He couldn't compete."

Mel sat very still, taking every word in. "Alright. So he didn't make a fuss, put up a fight?"

"No. He was very calm actually. He made it very easy."

"How do you feel, honestly?"

Unsure of how to respond, she paid close attention to her fingernails, examining imaginary chips and scratches. Talking about this with Mel felt strange.

"I don't feel sad, really. But I still feel like I've lost something."

Mel edged closer, putting her arm around her shoulder. "It's an emotional process, you're bound to feel the loss. You've been together a long time and it's not as if you have anything to resent him for to make it easier. It's alright to feel like that. Thank you for telling me. You can always be open with me about it."

They relaxed into each other, as Phoenix and Monty were now running with the girls. After a while when the air began to cool, they headed back, looking forward to the takeaway Mel had ended up promising. A debate had ensued between Chinese and Mexican, with Chinese winning by a single vote, Blue's vote. 

Shoes were left in a pile by the door to be tidied away later and positions amongst the blankets had resumed. As Mel ordered their food, Geri decided it was her turn to pick a movie and opted for Mamma Mia. The food arrived quickly, apparently Sunday wasn't the most popular day to order takeaways. They were all singing along to the film and picking at the food which had been spread out on the coffee table for everyone to share, when Geri's phone rang in the kitchen.

Leaving her plate on the sofa she ran for it before it rang out, reaching it just in time. Emma's name flashed across the screen. "Hello?"

"How's your head?"

"Cheeky bugger how's yours?" she smirked, reflecting on the state of Baby Spice when they had left the party.

There was a groan down the line, "Not good. Champagne not good!"

She could still hear the kids singing along in the other room and decided to speed this along. "What's up then?"

"Shoot me down but I think we really need a meeting. Post-tour, to regroup you know?"

"Ok..."

"Well we need to decide as a band what's happening, if anything. But one way or another we need to discuss our options and feelings and if we don't do it now, it won't happen and we'll all drift off again."

Geri knew that had affected Emma the most. With Mel being half way across the world, and Victoria god-knows-where half the time, and with both her and Melanie busy elsewhere, Emma had found it the hardest not being physically surrounded by the other girls as much. She was right of course. They would drift into other things and suddenly not have the time. Spice Girls would get lost again.

"Let's make it tomorrow morning then," she commanded, taking charge. Naturally she had always been a leader and took it upon herself to direct where necessary. "Get on the phone to Melanie if you haven't already, and organise a time and place and we will be there. Now I've got to cut short darling, I have a plate of Chow Mein with my name on."

Emma laughed on the other end, "See you tomorrow Ginger. Give Mel a big cuddle for me!"

"Will do," she replied and put down the phone. 

She walked back in to witness Mel standing on the sofa, Angel and Bluebell either side, copying Super Trouper off the film. Whilst Mel was trying to take the performance seriously, the girls kept erupting into fits of giggles, hardly getting their words out. Phoenix stood opposite by the fireplace recording the whole thing. Unsure whether she had been seen or not, Geri decided to stay silent by the door, not wanting to diffuse the moment. Bluebell looked so happy. Genuinely happy. She had been fairly subdued lately, Geri had noticed. Whether it was an age thing or whether she was bored at home Geri couldn't place her finger on, but watching her here now, with the girls and with Mel, Geri knew she had her daughter back. A pat on the back she had made the right decision.

The song ended and they jumped down, finding their food. Mel demanded that Phoenix sent her the footage. "Oi," she shouted, throwing a prawn cracker at Geri, still by the door, "Are you gonna come in or stand there like a coat stand?"

Geri smiled, taking her place beside Mel on the sofa, which is where she would stay, enjoying the rest of their evening all together.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough fiction about this so here's my take. I hope you enjoy, there are plenty more chapters to come. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
